Dioses y Monstruos
by Dark Padme
Summary: -Terminado- Kagome decide adentrarse al bosque en busca de su hermano quien hizo la apuesta de entrar al castillo encantado y probar que no es un cobarde. ¿Qué le esperará a Kagome al adentrarse en el pasado? Parodia de la Bella y la Bestia Inu/Kag AU
1. Fantasia o no

Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a un nueva historia, bueno este fic toma lugar en la época de la bella y la bestia y entre mas lean es la historia esta adaptada a Inuyasha solo tome las ideas principales bueno va tener un poco de angst respecto al personaje de Inuyasha, Kagome va a sufrí un poco va a tener varias vueltitas y Kagome e Inuyasha no se van a enamorar en un día la historia no es muy larga tmp. Espero que sea de su agrado jeje.  
  
Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de Inuyasha no tengo dinero así es que no demanden xD al igual que la historia de la bella y la bestia... je  
  
En un lejano y grande palacio vivían Izayoi e Inutaisho los reyes de las tierras de Shikon ellos habia anhelado un hijo tratando año tras año de tener un heredero al trono sus plegarias por fin fueron cumplidas un frió día de invierno el día que nació su pequeño hijo Inuyasha.  
  
El era el bebe mas hermoso jamás visto en el reino entero tenia los hermosos ojos violeta de su padre y el sedoso cabello de su madre su piel era tan blanca como la nieve.  
  
El pequeño creció como todo un rey todo lo que quería era llevado a el en bandeja de oro tenia miles de sirvientes a su mando así pasaron los años y el pequeño creció mimado se hizo demasiado arrogante sus carácter era difícil de tratar pero tenia algo de corazón pues a los únicos que amaba era a sus padres.  
  
Los tiempos de guerra llagaron Inutaisho salió a pelear mientras que dejo a su hijo cuidando a su madre y al reino.  
  
Pasaron los días sin ningún tipo de información de el, los meses hasta que se convirtió en un año las tragedias comenzaron desde el momento que Inutaisho puso un pie fuera del reino.  
  
Un nublado día llego un hombre con una larga túnica negra con una carta en sus manos esta le fue entregada a Izayoi al leerla salió corriendo hacia sus aposentos y no salió por días, Inuyasha preocupado trato de hablar con su madre.  
  
Pero no ella no contesto llamo a los guardias para que ayudaran a derribar la puerta ellos después de mucho esfuerzo lograron tirarla, Inuyasha al ver lo que estaba en el cuarto lo marco para siempre.  
  
Su madre yacía en el suelo sin señal de vida alguna con una carta en la mano el joven corrió hacia ella la tomo en sus brazos con gran melancolía los guardias los siguieron no podía mostrar debilidad ante nada ni siquiera a la muerte de su madre, ni a lo que decía en aquella carta.  
  
Los años pasaron y el reino de las tierras de Shikon poco a poco decaía al igual que Inuyasha no le importaba alma alguna se encerraba en sus aposentos sin importarle nada ni nadie, nadie se atrevía a molestarlo.  
  
Una noche de las pocas de paz que quedaban una anciana se acerco al castillo toco a la puerta Inuyasha abrió y la vio con asco ella pidió un poco de agua el se la negó burlándose de ella.  
  
Ella le contesto "Lo que importa es lo de adentro no lo de afuera recuérdalo" el azoto la puerta en su cara sin darle importancia alguna a lo que le habia dicho la anciana.  
  
Una luz brillante segó a Inuyasha la anciana se habia transformado en una hermosa mujer "Inuyasha!! Estas condenado a transformarte en el demonio que eres has traído mucho sufrimiento a tu pueblo y esta maldición caerá sobre ti y tu castillo hasta el día en que encuentres el significado del amor eterno"  
  
El joven pidió piedad pero no fue escuchado su cabello comenzó a crecer y a transformarse de color negro azabache a un blanco plateado sus ojos se transformaron de violeta a rojos sus uñas se transformaron en garras y sus caninos crecieron como los colmillos de un vampiro, en la punta de su cabeza aparecieron dos orejas de perro y dos marcas moradas aparecieron en ambos lados de sus mejillas.  
  
Su mente se perdió por completo y salió a atacar hubo caos total en la aldea los habitantes del castillo se dieron cuenta de la maldición el herrero real fabrico una espada para controlar el alma del joven príncipe.  
  
Años pasaron sin que una sola alma se atreviera a acercarse al bosque de Inuyasha los habitantes del castillo al igual que su príncipe habían perdido la esperanza de que algún día la maldición se llegara a romper.  
  
-Sabes Kagome deberías estar en busca de un buen esposo en vez de quedarte a leer esos tontos libros- La joven suspiro y no quito la vista del interesante libro que leía.  
  
Ayumi se rindió y fue a reunirse con sus amigas –Nunca va a cambiar- ellas movieron su cabeza en aprobación.  
  
-No te atreves! Eres un vil gallina- -No lo soy!- -A si? Entonces te reto a ir al bosque de Inuyasha y entrar al castillo- el pequeño lo vio con miedo lo que fue rápidamente reemplazado por enojo el no era un gallina y se los demostraría.  
  
–Esta bien iré- los jóvenes que estaban reunidos con el rieron –Tienes que traer una prueba- -De acuerdo- el pequeño los vio con determinación y algo de miedo, se encamino al bosque con pasos lentos y cortos –Pero que tonto, no regresara-  
  
La noche cayo y Kagome regreso a su casa a las afueras del pueblo –Hija!- la joven vio preocupada a su madre –Que pasa?- -Souta! No ah regresado estoy muy preocupada por el- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
Souta como le gustaba meterse en problemas –No te preocupes mama lo mas seguro es que este con sus amigos iré a buscarlo- -te acompaño- dijo su madre siguiéndola –No, mejor quédate por si regresa- -de acuerdo-  
  
Kagome busco por todo el pueblo pero no encontró ni rastro de su hermano comenzó a preocuparse y decidió ir a preguntar al mejor amigo de su hermano si lo habia visto.  
  
-Si?- -Disculpe señora esta su hijo?- -Si, un momento- -muchas gracias- -Torumeru!- el niño bajo las escaleras apurado y al ver a Kagome en la puerta trato de esconderse -Hijo ven acá la joven te busca-  
  
Kagome lo vio preocupada cuando vio la cara del niño –Has visto a mi hermano?- -Este...? -Dime por favor!- -Se adentro al bosque...?- -QUE? Dime todo lo que sabes!- -Bueno hicieron una apuesta- dijo el pequeño nervioso -Que clase de apuesta?- -Tenia que ir al castillo y traer algo de ahí para probar que no era un cobarde- Kagome no dijo mas y corrió hacia su casa.  
  
-Hija que sucede?- pregunto su madre preocupada Kagome tomo un caballo –No te preocupes mamá regresare pronto- -Que? Hija!! Por favor dime que sucede!- la joven no escucho ya que el caballo salió a toda velocidad hacia el oscuro y lúgubre bosque.  
  
-HIJAAAAA!- su madre corrió tras el caballo pero lo perdió de vista rápidamente.  
  
"tengo que salvar a mi hermano"  
  
-!!!!!!!ALGUIEN SAQUEME DE AQUÍ POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Reviews?.... 


	2. Atrapada

Hola! Como están! Bueno miles de gracias a Mysao, aomechan y miru cat por sus reviews miles de abrazos y espero que disfruten este capi, Inuyasha es malo....  
  
Capitulo II  
  
-Souta!!- grito la joven al galope del caballo, estaba oscuro y no se veía nada los aullidos de los lobos penetraban el bosque Kagome estaba asustada no veía nada a medida que el caballo avanzaba lo único que lograba ver eran árboles y maleza se pregunto si esto la llevaría a algún lado.  
  
Kagome siempre habia sido una chica de pueblo, habia sido criada por su madre vivía solo con ella y su hermano menor Souta.  
  
Nunca se habia adentrado al bosque nadie se adentraba al bosque pues contaban la leyenda del castillo encantado se decía que un Príncipe maldecido por su corazón de piedra vivía ahí claro que solo era una leyenda y una persona no podía vivir tanto ya que se contaba que esto habia pasado hace mas de un siglo.  
  
-No crees que Inuyasha se porto muy malo con el niño?- -Ya sabes como es el- -Pero es muy pequeño, por que no lo ayudamos a salir?- -Estas loco? Nos matara!- -no puede- -cierto- contesto el joven de pelo café oscuro, alto con brillantes ojos azules.  
  
–Vamos a ayudarlo- el joven salió de su lúgubre alcoba seguido por un pequeño niño con pelo rojo con un rabito como de zorro ambos caminaron lentamente por los largos pasillos del castillo hacia las mazmorras las cuales estaba húmedas y desabitadas.  
  
En una de las celdas se encontraba un pequeño sollozando el joven alto de pelo café se acerco a el –no te preocupes te vamos a sacar- le susurro el niño sonrió y se movió de la esquina de donde estaba a la puerta.  
  
El joven abrió la puerta y el pequeño salió rápidamente –muchas gracias señor- llámame Miroku -y el es Shippo- agrego señalando a su pequeño amigo, Souta lo vio extrañado especialmente la cola –Que eres?- pregunto asustado.  
  
-Soy un niño- -con cola?- -algún problema?- le pregunto enojado -No, no nada- Miroku se rió –bien salgamos de aquí- -Espera que pasara con, con- -Inuyasha?- agrego Shippo Souta lo vio asustado moviendo su cabeza en forma de aprobación.  
  
-Oh no te preocupes el no te hará nada es en verdad una gran farsa lo hace para que le tengas miedo pero en verdad es muy bueno- de pronto el castillo tembló.  
  
-Creo que ya despertó- dijo Miroku –y de muy mal humor- agrego Shippo –corre!- gritaron ambos tomando a Souta para sacarlo lo mas rápido del castillo posible.  
  
Corrieron por los largos y oscuros corredores hasta la cocina donde salieron por la puerta trasera –corran!! No tardara en darse cuenta- grito Shippo  
  
Después de un rato se adentraron mas al bosque aun seguían corriendo hasta que se toparon con algo o mas bien alguien –hermana!!- -Souta!- grito Kagome bajando de su caballo lo abrazo lo mas fuerte posible.  
  
-hermana no me dejas respirar- -lo siento es que estaba muy preocupada- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas fue cuando se dio cuenta que habían 2 personas observándolos –Um? Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto confundida.  
  
Miroku rápidamente se puso frente a ella y tomo su mano derecha Kagome se sonrojo -Mi bella señorita mi nombre es Miroku a tus ordenes- este beso su mano –tendrías un hijo conmigo?- el pequeño zorro salto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza –pervertido! Hola mi nombre es Shippo! – dijo este contento.  
  
Kagome lo vio extrañada pero después su ojos lo vieron con ternura y lo abrazo –pero que bonito eres- -hay suéltame!- dijo forcejando para salir de sus brazos.  
  
De pronto escucharon un fuerte sonido cerca de donde estaban –Que fue eso?- pregunto Kagome preocupada –uh oh corran! Nosotros los cubrimos- -pero que?- -no hagas preguntas solo corre grito Miroku.  
  
Souta y Kagome corriendo lo mas rápido posible después de un rato pensando que ya estaban a salvo pararon a tomar un poco de aire –Pero de que corremos?- pregunto Kagome confundida –De el demonio que me tenia prisionero ellos me ayudaron!-  
  
-Demonio?- -si hermana! De esos que lees en tus tontas historias!- Kagome golpeo la cabeza de Souta -no son tontos, además solo son historias los demonios no existen!-  
  
-Quieres apostar?- se escucho una fuerte voz tras ellos Kagome volteo hacia donde provenía la voz pero no vio nada de pronto algo la tiro –Hermana!!!- grito Souta corriendo hacia ella algo lo tomo por la parte de atrás de su camisa.  
  
-A donde crees que vas? Tu eres mi prisionero maldito ladrón! Crees que te podías escapar?- Kagome salió de su shock y se levanto rápidamente del suelo –Déjalo por favor!- grito –Por que debería?-  
  
Kagome trato de ver quien era el que tenia a su hermano pero estaba demasiado oscuro de pronto podía ver cierto brillo en sus ojos como los de un gato o perro –Por que el no ah hecho nada malo!-  
  
-JA! Trato de robar algo de mi castillo a eso le dices nada malo?- -cualquier cosa que sea te la pagare pero por favor déjalo ir!- -No! Largo de aquí estúpida!- dijo caminando de vuelta hacia el castillo.  
  
Kagome corrió tras el toco su brazo para que le hiciera caso pero al poner un dedo sobre su hombro el joven reacciono de una forma violenta haciéndola caer al suelo –No te atrevas a tocarme humana estúpida- grito después de dar un fuerte rugido.  
  
-Lo, lo lamento pero por favor déjalo ir!- -No!- -Por favor! Yo me quedare en cambio que el!- el demonio se detuvo soltó a Souta y tomo a Kagome rápidamente –hecho- salto hacia un árbol y se alejo lo mas rápido posible.  
  
-HERMANA!!!- -ve a casa Souta!!- grito Kagome al ver que su hermano trataba de seguirlos trato de tragarse las lagrimas pero no pudo Inuyasha podía oler el miedo que la joven le tenia al igual que sus lagrimas no le importo y siguió su camino hacia el castillo.  
  
Al llegar camino hacia el calabozo aun con Kagome en su hombro –MIROKU!!!!!!- Grito enojado su voz retumbo por todo el castillo al llegar a la parte baja del castillo la aventó a una de las celdas.  
  
Kagome seguía llorando y no podía ver quien la tenia cautiva –Deja de llorar perra estúpida!- grito desesperado golpeando una de las paredes de piedras que rodeaban el lugar el castillo dio una sacudida.  
  
-Me ... Me hablaste Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku asustado Shippo tras el al igual que otras cuatro personas que se asomaban en la puerta Inuyasha se acerco a el joven el retrocedió -gulp- -POR QUE DEMONIOS AYUDASTE A ESCAPAR A ESE MALDITO LADRON!!!?- le grito  
  
Kagome por fin pudo ver a su captor –Oh Dios mío...- susurro con sus ojos justos en el la luz de la vela que traía Miroku casi se apaga con el fuerza del grito que dio Inuyasha.  
  
-Lo, lo lamento Inuyasha es que- -ES QUE NADA!!! VUELVES A DESOBEDECERME Y TE JURO QUE....- levanto su brazo para darle un golpe pero se detuvo todos lo veían asustados especialmente Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha se trato de calmar camino hacia la puerta todos los que estaban ahí retrocedieron -A nadie se le ocurra desobedecerme lo hacen y serán castigados y sacados del castillo en cuanto a la chica se quedara aquí y no trates de escapar estúpida mi nariz puede detectar olores a kilómetros y tu apestoso olor te delataría-  
  
Al terminar de decir esto se fue todos se acercaron a la celda –Estas bien?- dijeron al unísono –No te gustaría algo de comer?- -Oh una almohada?- todos preguntaban La pobre de Kagome comenzó de nuevo a llorar.  
  
-vamos no llores todo estará bien- dijo una joven como se su edad y estatura pelo café oscuro al igual que sus ojos los cuales eran muy expresivos –Que me calme?- dijo molesta –estoy en una celda en un castillo en la mitad del bosque con un demonio que me quiere matar!! Y todo estará bien? quiero regresar a casa-  
  
-Inuyasha no te quiere matar, no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos- los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron –si?- -Si, a salir de esta celda- -la poca esperanza que le quedaba a la pobre joven se desvaneció de inmediato al oír esto.  
  
-Vaya Sango que forma de ayudar- -Tu cállate Miroku que por tu culpa ella esta aquí!- -Yo solo trate de ayudar a su hermano!- -bueno, bueno ya!- -mira mi nombre es Sango, y creo que ya conoces a Miroku el pervertido- -hey!- Sango lo volteo a ver pero rápidamente volvió con Kagome –Ellos son Tanuki y Kirara- ambos saludaron.  
  
-me puedes llamar Hachi!- dijo el hombre en forma de topo  
  
-Mucho gusto-Kagome trato de ser amable  
  
Pero la verdad es que estaba muy asustada cuando volvería a ver a su familia? Algún día saldría de ahí? En verdad Inuyasha era la persona que estas personas dicen que es?  
  
Mas tarde Sango le llevo una charola de plata con un poco de sopa y un vaso con agua  
  
-Lo lamento pero no tenemos mucho- -Esta bien no te preocupes- contesto amablemente Kagome.  
  
-No te preocupes te ayudare a que salgas de esta celda solo tenemos que encontrar a Inuyasha de buen humor-  
  
-Eso espero- trato de sonreír Kagome  
  
-Vamos Inuyasha! Tan siquiera dale un cuarto!- -Ya te dije que no!!- -vamos ahí va a morir- -Ella es mi prisionera no una invitada! Esa estúpida se atrevió a desafiarme!!- -solo pensé que le tendrías mas consideración ya que bueno...-  
  
El príncipe lo volteo a ver que ojos de odio lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto –Olvida esas estupideces! Eso es imposible! Así es que resígnense y dejen de soñar! Nunca nadie se enamoraría de un monstruo como yo NADIE!-  
  
Review.... 


	3. El plan

Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo chappie Espero que les agrade miles de gracias por los reviews! Yay en 10 días cumplo añitos! Happy bday to me happy bday to me .... jaja Abrazos a todos disfruten!  
  
Tres largas noches habían pasado sin rastros de Inuyasha.  
  
No importaba lo que Sango y los demás trataran de hacerla creer el era un verdadero monstruo no tenia sentimiento alguno. Al menos ella no tendría el corazón para dejar a alguien así pensó Kagome mientras observaba como resplandecían las estrellas desde una pequeña ventana en la obscura celda donde se encontraba.  
  
Tenia frió, hambre y sed la joven suspiro bueno al menos su hermano estaba a salvo no sabia que era peor tortura que esta, extrañaba a su mama y sus libros como extrañaba quedarse hundida en uno de sus libros favoritos donde el príncipe se quedaba con la princesa y Vivian felices para siempre.  
  
Claro que esas solo eran historias, cuentos escritos por personas con mucha imaginación aunque le gustaba soñar que era una princesa y que un día llegaría su príncipe encantado en un enorme corcel blanco por ella.  
  
La llevaría a su hermoso castillo y vivirían felices para siempre. –Kagome?- una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos –Ah eres tu Sango, Hola que pasa?- pregunto amablemente tratando de forzar una sonrisa.  
  
-Creo que logramos convencer a Inuyasha de que te deje salir de esta celda- Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron –En serio?- exclamó emocionada –Si, solo que con una pequeña condición- -que condición?- pregunto con voz temblorosa su rostro ahora reflejaba algo de temor.  
  
-No te preocupes no es nada grave- sonrió Sango –solo tendrás que ayudarme con los labores del castillo los cuales no son muchos ya que nadie vive aquí mas que nosotros-  
  
-Y cuando me van a sacar de aquí?- pregunto rápidamente –Pues cuando Inuyasha regrese salió temprano del castillo- -Ah si?- -Si, esta muy en su papel de proteger a su bosque y al la gente que vivía en su castillo- comento Sango  
  
-Y tu desde cuando vives aquí? también eres su prisionera?- la joven rió –jaja no, no soy su prisionera cuando era pequeña mis padres murieron en un incendio e Inuyasha me salvo y desde entonces me eh quedado aquí tratando de pagar por lo que hizo por mi-  
  
-Vaya quien pensaría que Inuyasha haría algo así- comento Kagome sin pensar –Solo es cuestión de llegar a conocerlo- agrego –será mejor que vaya a prepar la cena, mas tarde vendré para mostrarte donde te quedaras-  
  
-si, muchas gracias Sango- -no lo menciones hasta pronto-  
  
-Genial ahora solo tengo que esperar a que llegue....- Kagome decidió dormir un poco ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer.  
  
-Estuvo aquí, puedo olerlo- -Quien?, Naraku eso es imposible lo hubieras detectado antes- respondió Miroku a Inuyasha ambos caminaban por el bosque –Si, pero parece que el maldito logro escabullirse de alguna forma el es el que esta causando toda esta revuelta entre las criaturas del bosque- -Quiere venganza- -la tendrá y yo tendré la mía-  
  
-Al fin llegaron la cena esta lista- los recibió felizmente Sango en la puerta –No tengo hambre- dijo Inuyasha caminando hacia su habitación –No, Espera!- corrió Sango tras el –Que pasa?- -Um Kagome recuerdas?- -Kogome?- -tu "prisionera"-  
  
Una sonrisa jugueteo en los labios del hanyou -Ah si que pasa?- -recuerdas que prometiste sacarla?-  
  
-Oh... si- Sango sonrió y estiro su brazo para recibir las llaves vaya sorpresa la que recibió al ver que Inuyasha se dirigía hacia el calabozo –Hey espera!!- -yo la sacare tu sirve la cena-  
  
-Pensé que no tenias hambre- grito Sango -mentí- respondió el hanyou –Esto será interesante- agrego Miroku.  
  
-Dime Shippo es cierta la leyenda que se cuenta?- -Bueno si, no siempre fuimos así, es una maldición-  
  
-Shippo...-  
  
El pequeño kitsune se quedo callado sus ojos reflejaban miedo al igual que los de Kagome quien veía fijamente al hanyou.  
  
-Largo de aquí Shippo- el pequeño hizo caso y decidió irse lo mas rápido posible  
  
Inuyasha se le quedo viendo, Kagome rápidamente movió la mirada hacia otro lado  
  
-Lo que hiciste por tu hermano fue muy conmovedor aunque demasiado estúpido- exclamo el hanyou abriendo la puerta de la celda.  
  
Kagome decidió no decir nada la verdad es que no quería verlo enojado lo que parecía que pasaba con mucha frecuencia. Salió con paso lento de la celda Inuyasha observando cada movimiento que hacía.  
  
-podrías dejar de verme es incomodo- -Por que abría de estar viendo a una campesina?- silencio Inuyasha sonrió.  
  
-sígueme la cena esta servida- -Pensé que solo era campesina- -y lo eres quien dijo que ibas a cenar conmigo?-  
  
Ella no dijo nada y lo siguió caminaron lentamente por los obscuros pasillos ninguno de los dos dijeron nada hasta llegar al comedor  
  
Kagome se sorprendió al ver tan hermoso y bien elaborado cuarto nunca habia visto nada así era mas grande que su casa tenia un enorme candelabro antiguo arriba de la enorme mesa de caoba fina justo como los castillos en sus libros...  
  
-Que estas viendo?- le pregunto enfadado Inuyasha quien la veía con confusión parecía como si nunca hubiera visto un comedor antes.  
  
-Oh no nada- agrego ella saliendo de su impresión Sango,Miroku y Shippo estaban sentados en la mesa esperando a que Tanuki sirviera la comida.  
  
Inuyasha se sentó en la silla mas grande y fina que habia en la punta de la enorme mesa, Sango le hizo una seña a Kagome pare que se sentara a su lado.  
  
Camino hacia ella Inuyasha al ver esto golpeo la mesa con tanta fuerza que casi la rompe en dos todos lo vieron asustados especialmente la hermosa joven de pelo negro la cual ya se encontraba algo mugrosa de tantos días que habia estado en la celda.  
  
-Quien dijo que te podías sentar?- dijo el hanyou con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro sus ojos tenían un brillo excepcional el cual Kagome no podía dejar de notar rápidamente movió la mirada –Es solo que pensé que- -te dije que no comerías aquí, Tanuki!-  
  
-El hombre en forma de topo salió corriendo de la cocina- -Si, amo?- -Siéntate- dijo señalando la silla que estaba a lado de Sango –pero señor tengo que servir la cena- -SIENTATE!- agrego con un fuerte grito que se oyó como rugido.  
  
Tanuki no espero ni un minuto mas y se sentó lo mas rápido posible Kagome se quedo viéndolo –Tu campesina, sirve la comida- La joven trato de entender bien las palabras que le habia dicho el príncipe  
  
-Que eres estúpida? O sorda! Te dije que sirvas la comida!- Miroku y Shippo se contuvieron de decir algo mas no Sango.  
  
-Inuyasha! Deja que se siente!- exclamo levantándose de su asiento todos en la mesa la observaban Miroku le hacia señas con las manos para que parara.  
  
-Por que debería? Ella es mi prisionera puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella- -Si Inuyasha sabemos que es tu prisionera pero recuerda que es humana algo que al parecer tu ya no eres-  
  
Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron con sorpresa sus ojos reflejaron tristeza y odio –Que dijiste?- pregunto con la voz temblorosa estaba apunto de explotar Kagome los veía asustada.  
  
Sango reunió todo el valor posible para poder decirlo –como te puedes portar así con ella! La has tenido 3 días en el calabozo no es justo!-grito –Vamos Sango no es para tanto dejen de pelear- trato el monje de calmarlos  
  
-Tu cállate Miroku! Aquí se hace lo que yo digo Sango! Y si quiero que esa estúpida se pudra en el calabozo así será!- volteo a ver a Kagome con asco  
  
-No tengo hambre- salió del comedor a paso veloz todos se quedaron callados hasta oír que lo pasos de Inuyasha se dejaron de escuchar.  
  
-No tuviste que hacer eso por mi Sango- susurro Kagome con su mirada al piso  
  
-Si Sango casi provocas que Inuyasha nos mate!- grito Shippo –Por favor, sabes que el nunca haría eso-  
  
-Déjense de peleas mejor comamos no queremos que se enfrié porque no tomas asiento Kagome?- dijo Sango sonriente  
  
Kagome sonrió y se sentó a su lado.  
  
En la torre mas alta del castillo se encontraba Inuyasha sentado sobre la enorme ventana de piedra observando lo hermoso que se veían las estrellas en el cielo.  
  
Pensaba en los cambios que habría en su castillo con la nueva joven nunca habia pensado que algún día pasaría el que una nueva alma de acercará a su castillo seria posible romper la maldición y volver a ser humano de nuevo?  
  
No no! No era posible nadie lo querría de esta manera era un monstruo! Todos le temían pero si en 100 años no habia podido cambiar como lo haría con esta joven la cual como todo el mundo le temía.  
  
Podía olerlo y en la forma que lo veía cerro sus ojos.  
  
No tengo que enamorarme de ella..... solo tengo que hacer que ella se enamore de mi y me bese.... así romperé la maldición solo que ella no se tiene que enterar.  
  
Pero que brillante soy... pensó Inuyasha con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Reviews....? 


	4. Monstruo

Aquí esta otro nuevo capitulo miles de gracias por los reviews!   
  
Edward Elric: Hm una perfecta adaptación? Estoy tarando de cambiarla jeje pero muchas gracias y sip Inuyasha es malo...  
  
Karely: jeje te vas a asustar mas con este capitulo y miles de gracias por el eraly happy bday   
  
La miko de hielo: te lo mandaría con gusto pero no lo tengo escrito completo aun je... escribo lo que sale de mi cabeza y si es que sale!   
  
Coolis: me alegra que te haya gustado   
  
Pauly San: miles de gracias, anímate y publica tus fics apuesto a que han de estar muy buenos y si algún día los publicas aquí tienes a tu primera lectora esperándolos con ansias   
  
Squall: grax por leerlo!   
  
Mysao: Gracias!   
  
Vía!: gracias por ser tan linda como siempre   
  
Dalis: Gracias por la idea!!!  
  
Bueno espero que les guste!  
  
El día era hermoso no podía pensar en una mañana tan bella como esta, las aves cantando en los grandes y frondosos árboles, el cielo tan azul como el mar, la suave brisa que se sentían como caricias al tocar tu piel.  
  
El único problema era que estaba encerrada en un castillo con un demonio que tenia el peor temperamento del mundo entero Kagome suspiro como ese demonio pudo haber sido un humano alguna vez?  
  
Según Miroku y Sango habían contado Inuyasha fue una vez un apuesto príncipe "duro de creer" pensó la joven solo que las desdichas se habían apoderado de su vida la muerte de su padre seguida por la misteriosa muerte de su madre.  
  
Que al parecer para Miroku habia sido suicidio solo que con el solo echo de mencionar sobre su madre, Inuyasha se ponía histérico y se encerraba en su cuarto sin salir en días "vaya que fue duro para el" –pero que estoy diciendo ese maldito monstruo que me tiene encerrada aquí!!- se desahogo Kagome.  
  
Bueno al menos le habia dado una habitación y no tenia que dormir en esa horrible celda que estaba llena de ratas "ratas...." como odiaba a esos pequeños roedores del solo hecho de pensarlo la hacia tener escalofríos.  
  
Kagome continuo con su labor que era ayudar a Tanuki con la cocina claro que Inuyasha le habia dicho que limpiara todos los pasillos del castillo por los cuales habia pasado con sus botas negras llenas de lodo para que tuviera mas trabajo.  
  
Solo que Sango le dijo que ella lo haría ya que era una pésima cocinera Inuyasha de inmediato le cambio la tarea vaya que le tenia cariño a Sango al menos tenia algo de sentimientos solo muy poco.  
  
-Que, que?- dijo sorprendido Miroku –Como escuchaste voy a tratar de ganar su corazón- el joven monje no lo podía creer –Quien eres y que has hecho con mi amigo!- grito tocando la frente del hanyou.  
  
Este se movió y camino hacia la enorme ventana que estaba en su cuarto –Ya quiero que esta maldita maldición se acabe y pueda volver a ser normal además de que no solo yo soy el que importa me preocupas tu y todos los que vivían en el reino pero fueron tentados por Naraku!-  
  
-cálmate amigo pronto lo encontraremos - -Eso espero- suspiro Inuyasha  
  
-Y dime como piensas conquistar a la bella joven? Parece que te odia y apenas lleva una semana aquí digamos que no te has portado muy bien con ella como que digamos...-  
  
-Feh! Y tu que sabes?- contesto irritado el hanyou –Vamos quieres que te enseñe lo veo en tus ojos- Inuyasha trato de ocultar lo que era obvio pero no pudo.  
  
-Por favor?- agrego con ojos de perrito faldero una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven monje.  
  
-Dices que Inuyasha quiere que cene hoy con el? Solos?- -Si, al parecer quiere pedirte disculpas- contesto Sango quien tallaba el suelo del comedor, varias gotas de sudor caían de su rostro ya que las enormes ventanas hacían que el sol las tocara con mucha fuerza.  
  
-Disculpas de el?- exclamo Kagome sorprendida –Como te dije no es tan malo como parece-  
  
-Hm... pero no tengo nada aceptable que ponerme para su majestad- Ambas rieron –No te preocupes yo te prestare algo creo que somos de la misma medida-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
-/Lejos del castillo en un lugar adentrado en el bosque/-  
  
-Que hay de nuevo en el castillo ?- dijo una ronca voz  
  
frente a el habia una joven de pelo corto negro con los ojos rojos como la sangre  
  
-Solo que Inuyasha ah tomado a una esclava- contesto en voz baja  
  
-Con que una esclava?-  
  
-Parece que quiero romper la maldición-  
  
El hombre de entre la sombras rió –Por favor nadie se fijaría en nadie como el- La joven que estaba frente a el se lamió los labios –A mi me parece atractivo- -ja ja por supuesto ahora, crees que podemos sacar algún tipo de ventaja con esta chica?-  
  
-Es solo una campesina señor-  
  
-Y su inocencia es lo que nos va a ayudar- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro  
  
La joven lo vio dudosa –Pero como?-  
  
-Ya lo veras Kagura ya lo veras-  
  
-No crees que se ve un poco grande?- pregunto Kagome quien estaba en la habitación de Sango probándose uno de sus vestidos frente a un enorme espejo.  
  
-Por supuesto que no, se te ve perfecto- contesto ella con una amigable sonrisa -no me digas? No te gusto el color?- -No, no es eso- "por supuesto que no es eso" pensó Kagome  
  
Nunca habia usado un vestido tan bonito como ese siempre usaba uno muy simple de color verde con algo parecido a un mandil blanco en el frente ( ya saben el de La bella solo que en verde como su uniforme )  
  
-Entonces que pasa?- -Es es solo que este vestido pienso que es demasiado para mi-  
  
-Oh por favor no digas eso, esto no es nada comparado con los de la reina Izayoi-  
  
-La madre de Inuyasha?- Sango asintió mientas le daba los últimos toques al cabello de su joven amiga.  
  
-Vaya algún día me gustaría verlos- Sango se detuvo –ni lo pienses Kagome Inuyasha los guarda como tesoros ni se te ocurra asquearse a sus antiguos aposentos-  
  
-Oh no te preocupes no se ni siquiera donde están- -Y será mejor que así se mantenga sabes que Inuyasha se pone como loco si te acercas ahí-  
  
-Si, lo se me lo dijiste- -Y que no se te olvide! Bueno ya estas-  
  
Kagome al verse en el espejo se sintió como una princesa.  
  
-Por favor Inuyasha no digas algo que lo arruine todo!- dijo Miroku siguiéndolo por el corredor que llevaba al comedor –Lo se, Lo se tengo que ser amable y sensible- -Y no se te olvide mover su silla-  
  
-bla bla bla lo se Miroku no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- -Primero me caso con Sango!- bromeo el joven al ver que Inuyasha entraba.  
  
-Suerte Kagome!- -gracias-  
  
Kagome se encontró frente a un muy apuesto hanyou tenia su largo cabello plateado agarrado en una cola de caballo hacia abajo usaba una camisa blanca la cual definía bien su bueno cuerpo y unos pantalones negros con unas botas del mismo color. ( saben el mismo atuendo que la bestia en la película)  
  
-Que me vez estúpida?- le dijo enojado "oh oh primer error" pensó Inuyasha  
  
-Disculpa?- pregunto Kagome "pero que maleducado es!" –nada, nada siéntate por favor- trato de enmendar lo que le habia salido mal.  
  
El hanyou ayudo a Kagome a que se sentara ella le agradeció y este se fue a su lugar.  
  
-TANUKI!!- La joven casi salta de su asiento al oír tan horrendo grito.  
  
Inuyasha le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado –TANUKI!!- volvió a gritar  
  
-sabes no tienes que gritar- susurro Kagome -QUE?- en eso llego Tanuki seguido por Shippo y Kirara –La comida esta lista-  
  
Shippo le sirvió a Kagome mientras que Tanuki a Inuyasha quien no le quitaba la mirada.  
  
-Tanuki te podrías apurar tengo hambre!- -Si señor lo lamento- Kagome le dio una mirada de pocos amigos al hanyou.  
  
Shippo y los demás salieron velozmente del comedor Miroku y Sango los esperaron en la puerta para oír lo que decían.  
  
Comieron primero la sopa con el silencio incomodo bueno si se puede decir sin sonido Kagome lo veía con asco al ver como sorbía la sopa con unos ruidos horribles.  
  
Después Tanuki entro de nuevo a servir el plato fuerte.  
  
Y vaya y Kagome hubiera preferido que no lo hubieran hecho ver comer a Inuyasha era como ver comer a un perro hambriento.  
  
-disfrutando tu comida?- le pregunto con la boca llena Kagome trato de no vomitar y asintió.  
  
-Algún problema campesina?- le dijo deteniéndose  
  
Ella no dijo nada se quedo observando su plato –Te estoy hablando!- le grito golpeando la mesa.  
  
-Oh oh- dijo Miroku quien oía la discusión desde afuera.  
  
Los platos se movieron con brusquedad y varios se cayeron.  
  
Kagome lo volteo a ver asustada . apretó sus nudillos y trato de gritarle lo que tenia en su mente.  
  
-No solo porque usas esa ropa te vas a dejar de ver como una sucia campesina muerta de hambre!- le grito  
  
y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso Kagome se puso de pie con tanto enojo trataba de contener las lagrimas pero no pudo.  
  
-PREFIERO SER UNA MALDITA CAMPESINA A UN HORRIBLE MAL EDUCADO MONSTRUO COMO TU!!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas las lagrimas derramando de sus ojos.  
  
Los ojos de Inuyasha se prendieron nunca nadie lo habia hecho enojar tanto con una velocidad impresionante tomo a Kagome por el cuello y la llevo hasta la pared de piedra donde se golpeo la cabeza la bajo para estar al mismo nivel de sus ojos.  
  
Sus garras estaban casi enterrándose en su frágil cuello –solo un monstruo eh?- le susurro al oído –QUIERES UN MONSTRUO?? ESO ES LO QUE TENDRAS!!- le grito después de rugir como un león.  
  
La soltó y azotó en el piso el hanyou enfurecido camino hacia la puerta y vio que Miroku, Sango y todos los demás estaban ahí –FUERA!- todos corrieron no habia nada que pudieran hacer.  
  
Kagome se habia echo bolita en el suelo su cabello se habia despeinado y estaba llorando tanto que no podía respirar trato de ponerse de pie pero no podía.  
  
El hanyou la tomo del brazo con fuerza Kagome dio un horrible grito de dolor.  
  
Inuyasha la llevo arrastrando hacia el calabozo del castillo y la aventó en la celda que ya habia estado antes.  
  
-Con que un monstruo eh?- dijo dando vueltas por el calabozo.  
  
-PUES TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ HASTA QUE TE PUDRAS!- grito saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad.  
  
Kagome sintió un pequeño temblor en el castillo.  
  
Estaba asustada, muy asustada.  
  
Reviews? Plz! 


	5. Los puestos cambian

Hola!!! Un nuevo capi! Espero que le guste hoy en mi cumpleaños! jaja cumplo17 Happy bday to me! Yay  
  
Bueno gracias por los reviews! Kapi!! Te decido este capi te adoro!   
  
Numat: No te puedo decir como va a terminar pero lo mas probable es que feliz o al menos lo que yo pienso que será un final feliz para ellos xP  
  
-Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí?- -casi una semana- respondió Sango quien estaba recostada en una amplia cama a lado de ella estaba Miroku y Shippo.  
  
-Tenemos que ayudarla- dijo Shippo –Si claro, para terminar como la ultima vez?- agrego Miroku algo desesperado –y que me dices de Inuyasha? Ya se le paso el enojo?-  
  
-Hasta crees Sango! Que no has sentido los últimos 10 temblores de la semana?-exclamo alterado Shippo -vaya que estuvieron fuertes- Miroku y Shippo asintieron sobre lo que dijo Sango.  
  
-Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer-dijo Shippo sin esperanza -Parece que no-  
  
-Por que nadie me cree?- grito Souta desesperado –hijo por favor cálmate, me gustaría creerte pero lo que dices solo es un mito no es realidad Inuyasha nunca existió!-  
  
Esta habia sido la platica de los Higurashi por la ultima semana y media, Souta habia llegado desesperado gritando a la mitad de la noche que su hermana habia sido capturada por Inuyasha el dueño de las pesadillas de todos los niños de la pequeña aldea.  
  
Eso solo era un cuento de hadas la señora Higurashi la poca gente que habia creído en la historia de su hijo fueron en busca del castillo pero no encontraron rastro de ella.  
  
Parecía que algo los alejaba mas y mas del bosque pero nunca vieron nada , después de cinco días de búsqueda en el bosque decidieron resignarse y dar a la joven Higurashi por muerta.  
  
Su madre no quería creerlo pero que mas podía pensar? Por mas que le quisiera creer a su hijo no podía, como extrañaba a su hija haría cualquier cosa por ella no la quería dar por muerta aun, necesitaba ver un cuerpo y eso es lo que iba a buscar.  
  
Ya habían sido cuatro días desde aquel incidente, nunca habia estado tan asustada en su vida la palabra muerte inundó su cabeza, se habría atrevido a matarla? Eso era un pensamiento que la aterrorizaba,  
  
Lo que era una noche de disculpas y amabilidad se convirtió en un verdadero caos ella y su enorme bocota! Nunca podía quedares callada, siempre su madre le habia enseñado a no quedarse callada decir lo que estuviera en su mente pero al parecer eso no fue prudente esta vez.  
  
Tenia todo el derecho de decirle lo que le dijo! En verdad que era una persona ruin y despiadada que fuera un campesina no quería decir que no tiene sentimientos. en verdad podía ser tan malo? La verdad es que no quería averiguarlo lo único que quería hacer era salir de ese horrible castillo y no saber de el nunca mas.  
  
Sentimientos era algo que el príncipe Inuyasha no tenia.  
  
En lo profundo del bosque se encontraba un pequeño campamento, Naraku el jefe de los demonios y soldados que su propósito principal era derrocar a Inuyasha se encontraban.  
  
Los demonios tenían un enorme odio hacia Inuyasha ya que gracias al el habían sido maldecidos y transformados en horribles monstruos, muchos se habia quedado a su lado pero paso el tiempo y sus esperanzas de volver a ser humanos se fueron esfumando por eso decidieron unirse a Naraku.  
  
Naraku... no se tenia claro quien era este hombre pero les traía promesas que al parecer pronto serian cumplidas.  
  
-Donde esta la chica Kagura?- -Parece que en una de las celdas- -Que dices?- rió Naraku –Pero que forma tan horrible de tratar a los invitados, así Inuyasha nunca hará que se enamore de el-  
  
-Parece que hubo una discusión y el se enojo- -Con que se enojo? Hm... parece que la chica decidió no dejarse pisotear por el, eso me agrada tiene un carácter fuerte perfecta para mi plan - -Plan señor?- -Ya lo veras mi bella Kagura, sígueme-  
  
Ella asintió y siguió a Naraku por los frondosos árboles hasta su destino.  
  
-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!!!- gritaba Kagome –por favor- su voz se habia debilitado de tanto gritar estaba harta de estar en ese horrible lugar extrañaba tanto a su familia.  
  
-Con que quieres salir?- se escucho una voz parecía que venia de la única ventana que habia en la celda solo que no podía ver nada ya que era de noche y no habia luz alguna en ese lugar.  
  
-Quien eres?- pregunto la joven acercándose hacia donde provenía la voz –solo un campesino que desea ayudarte-  
  
Las dudas invadieron la cabeza de Kagome –Por que querrías ayudarme?- pregunto  
  
El hombre rió –No eres nada tonta- -Me defiendo- agrego esta  
  
-Pues bien el ayudarte me beneficia - -como es eso?- pregunto confundida  
  
-Con esto saldrás de aquí y no tendrás que ver nunca mas a Inuyasha- dijo el hombre con una voz maliciosa.  
  
-aceptas?- Kagome dudo, que podría ser? Pensó en todo lo malo que Inuyasha le habia hecho y decidió aceptar.  
  
-Hecho-  
  
una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre en sombras.  
  
-perfecto-  
  
-TANUKI!!!!- grito Inuyasha  
  
El pobre dejo lo que estaba haciendo para llegar a los dormitorios de su amo.  
  
-Que pasa?- llego Tanuki con gotas de sudor en su frente encontró a Inuyasha sentado en su enorme ventana de piedra.  
  
-Que vamos a comer?- pregunto sin ánimos viendo hacia fuera, el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba sus hermosos ojos ámbar.  
  
-Solo tenemos arroz y vegetales señor- -Ya comieron los demás?- -Si señor-  
  
Inuyasha cerro sus ojos.  
  
-Al decir a los demás me refiero también a la estúpida del calabozo!- dijo con algo de preocupación en su voz.  
  
-Ah si señor ya le dimos que comer también- --Bien ya te puedes ir-  
  
-Usted no va a comer nada señor?- Inuyasha lo volteo a ver por varios segundos pero desvió su mirada –No tengo hambre-  
  
Tanuki decidió no decir nada y salió del cuarto.  
  
Ya en la cocina se encontró con Miroku y Sango. –Que te dijo Inuyasha?- le preguntó Miroku curioso  
  
-Que si la señorita Kagome habia comido algo- Sango y Miroku lo vieron impresionados –En serio?- preguntaron al unísono  
  
Tanuki asintió  
  
-Con que Inuyasha si se preocupa por ella- dijo Sango –No es así, Inuyasha solo quiere terminar con la maldición no creo que sus intenciones sean enamorarse de ella eso lo haría tener una debilidad contra Naraku-  
  
-Entiendo- agrego Sango –Pero el tratarla así no va a ayudar a terminar con la maldición por mas que no quiera enamorarse al final caerá en los pies de una bella joven como lo es Kagome además parece la única que se a atrevido a desafiarlo-  
  
-Y que me dices de ti Sango?- -yo lo veo mas como una figura paterna además siempre tuve mi ojo en alguien mas-  
  
-Inuyasha de papa? Vaya que esa es una visión fea- agrego Miroku moviendo su cabeza en manera de desaprobación  
  
Después de varios segundos su cabeza carburo –Los ojos en quien?- grito Miroku al darse cuenta que Sango ya habia salido de la cocina.  
  
-Y así mi querida Kagura es como empieza mi venganza a Inuyasha- dijo Naraku adentrándose a la sombras seguido por su fiel sirviente.  
  
Review sip? 


	6. Atrapame si puedes

Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, Espero que sea de su agrado Yashi, Saiko, Coolis, la miko de hielo, Karely Gracias por los reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Inu no me pertenece ni la bella y la bestia jaja  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
El atardecer que mejor cosa para relajarse que observar un hermoso atardecer ver como el sol se va ocultando poco a poco entre las enormes y bellas nubes que parecen grandes algodones de azúcar los colores del cielo que cambian poco a poco amarillo pastel con un poco de lila y hasta Rosado.  
  
Rosa ese no era exactamente el color de su vida en este momento habia estado por una semana completa en ese horrible lugar nunca pensó que su vida llegaría a cambiar de ser una simple campesina a esto.  
  
Que habia hecho para merecer tan horrible destino la oscuridad la asustaba, parecía una pequeña niña pensando en esto que los monstruos saldrían tan pronto como la luz se esfumara.  
  
Pero en que mas podía pensar solo en lo mucho que odiaba a Inuyasha por dejarla ahí no tenia derecho a hacerle esto por eso decidió ayudarle a ese extraño hombre que apareció de la oscuridad Naraku.  
  
No sabia si habia tomado la decisión correcta pero parecía la mejor lo único que quería era salir libre de ese horrendo lugar aunque Sango y los demás eran muy gentiles no quería lastimar a nadie parecía que aquel hombre no era de fiar.  
  
Kagome suspiro se sentía mal el frió viento no le hacia bien comenzó a sentirse cansada hasta que perdió el conocimiento.  
  
-Inuyasha!- grito Sango entrando al cuarto del hanyou seguida por Shippo, Miroku y Tanuki el yacía en su ventana viendo el atardecer al oír la clara voz de la joven volteo rápidamente.  
  
-Que pasa?-pregunto algo consternado –Es Kagome! Esta inconsciente – Inuyasha no dijo mas y salió apurado del cuarto seguido por los demás quienes trataban de alcanzar su paso el cual era demasiado veloz.  
  
Llego a la celda no se molesto en abrirla con la llave y la derrumbo vaya que era fuerte corrió hacia ella Sango y los demás llegaron exhaustos vieron como Inuyasha tenia a Kagome en sus brazos salió sin percatarse que ellos estaban presentes.  
  
El hanyou la llevo a uno de los mas lujosos cuartos del castillo aun que demacrado su enorme tamaño lo hacia relucir, la recostó en la gigantesca cama llena de almohadas de plumas de ganso el color del cobertor era amarillo resplandecía con el fuego de la fogata que Inuyasha habia prendido.  
  
Poco después llegaron los demás Sango tenia cobertores en sus manos mientras que Tanuki traía un plato hondo con agua caliente y gasas.  
  
Vieron como Inuyasha la observaba en el borde de la cama se podía ver que sus ojos expresaban culpabilidad –Cuídenla bien- dijo mientras salía de la habitación sin ver a nadie mas. Kagome se despertó asustada donde se encontraba? Se pudo dar cuenta que ya no estaba en la horrible celda, observo que estaba en una amplia cama la luz de la chimenea se habia extinguido y hacia mucho frió no tanto como en la celda pero....  
  
Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al observar las afueras de la enorme ventana con balcón que habia en ese cuarto.  
  
Se quito los cobertores de arriba y camino a paso lento hacia aquella ventana movió ligeramente las enormes cortinas blancas que caían desde arriba estaba nevando la nieve blanca como las nubes caía del oscuro cielo las estrellas resplandecían.  
  
Esto le dio una idea a Kagome tomo una bata vieja de una de las sillas del cuarto y se la puso salió apurada de ahí observando cada rincón del castillo esta era su única oportunidad de escapar.  
  
Camino de cuclillas por los corredores del castillo, Al tocar el frió suelo sus pies descalzos ardían pero esto no le importo a ella, ella solo quería salir de ahí y reunirse con su familia.  
  
-Todo esto fue tu culpa Inuyasha- -Vaya ahora juegas a ser mi conciencia Miroku?- -Soy la única conciencia que tienes amigo además de que soy un monje- -Feh! Un monje dices?- Inuyasha y Miroku charlaban en la habitación observaban desde la ventana como nevaba.  
  
-Sabes que hiciste mal al meterla ahí y si muere quedara en tu cabeza por siempre- dijo Miroku con seriedad –Se lo merecía- agrego Inuyasha cerrando los ojos –Sabes que no es cierto te enojaste por que se opuso a lo que tu decías- -yo siempre soy el malo no? Que no viste que ella fue la que me llamo monstruo!!?-  
  
-Vaya habia olvidado lo infantil que puedes llegar a ser- Inuyasha estaba apunto de contestarle cuando se dio cuenta que algo corría con dificultad hacia la reja principal del castillo.  
  
Trato con su nariz de buscar el olor de Kagome pero este se habia esfumado.  
  
Inuyasha se levanto de la ventana lo mas rápido posible y camino con la misma velocidad hacia la puerta Miroku lo vio confundido copiando lo que habia hecho su amigo –Que pasa?-  
  
-La campesina estúpida esta tratando de escapar!!!- grito sin disminuir su paso.  
  
Miroku corrió hacia la habitación donde habían puesto a Kagome no podía ser que ella escapara estaba enferma y débil pero al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que no estaba vaya que esta chica tenia energía pensó.  
  
Después de percatarse de que no estaba en la habitación corrió por el oscuro y largo corredor hasta llegar a la habitación de Sango donde ella se encontraba dormida como un ángel.  
  
Su cabeza estaba ligeramente recargada sobre una suave almohada de color amarillo pastel Miroku no quería despertarla de veía tan cómoda y bella, camino lentamente hacia ella paso su grande mano por la parte trasera del cuerpo de Sango.  
  
Una fuerte bofetada se escucho por todo el castillo –Pensé que eras un monje- Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en el rostro de Miroku –Soy un monje no un sacerdote- Sango lo vio con enojo –Por que me levantas? Todavía no amanece! Que? Le paso algo a Kagome?-  
  
-Si, es ella! Esta tratando de escapar Inuyasha la vio salir del castillo- -QUE?-  
  
-Naraku señor!- -Cual es tu excusa para levantarme a esta hora Kagura?- dijo el hombre levantándose –Es la chica señor- -Que pasa con ella?- -Escapo del castillo-  
  
-Que? No te dije que la vigilaran bien?- -Lo se pero....- Kagura no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que un fuerte dolor abdominal no se lo permitió es como si se estuviera quemando desde adentro, cayo de rodillas frente a el.  
  
-Con que la campesina esta tratando de escapar?- dijo Naraku con tono malévolo ignorando a Kagura.  
  
-Se lo haremos fácil me imagino que Inuyasha ya sabe que esta tratando de escapar-  
  
Naraku se hincó frente a ella tomo su mentón con su mano para que lo viera a los ojos –manda a Royó Khan y a sus lobos-  
  
El dolor de pronto se esfumo –Si, si señor- dijo con dificultad saliendo de la pequeña carpa -No quiero errores, mi plan funcionara-  
  
"Donde estoy?" se pregunto Kagome quien caminaba por la fría nieve descalza cada vez que su piel tocaba el suelo le daban escalofríos y no paraba de temblar, respiraba con agitación "tal vez no fue tan buena idea" pensó pero esa parecía la única manera que saldría de ahí.  
  
Tenia que llegar a la aldea cueste lo que cueste por Souta y su madre! Siguió caminando la nieve no la dejaba moverse muy rápido y parecía que apenas habia caminado pocos metros lejos del castillo.  
  
Fue cuando oyó como algo se movía no muy lejos de donde estaba "será Inuyasha? Se abra dado cuenta de que escape?" decidió esconderse en la maleza que estaba frente a ella.  
  
No vio nada "pero que podía ser peor que Inuyasha?" se pregunto se escucharon de pronto los aullidos de los lobos. –uh oh- Kagome salió corriendo lo mas rápido posible.  
  
Inuyasha saltaba por los árboles ágilmente en busca de ella "Vaya que esa tonta sabia meterse en problemas" no podía olerla ya que habían muchos olores diferentes en el amplio bosque de pronto escuchó un fuerte grito y corrió hacia donde provenía.  
  
Inuyasha llego velozmente Observo como Kagome trataba de combatir a una docena de lobos rabiosos con una vara de madera que habia encontrado "Vaya que esa campesina tenia agallas" pensó "Pero que estoy diciendo! Es una estúpida lo única que va a provocar es que la maten!"  
  
Salto hacia ella y comenzó a combatir a los lobos –Garras de acero- para el asombro de Kagome vio como con facilidad mataba a cada uno de ellos de un solo golpe.  
  
Esto lo vio como una oportunidad de correr y darse desapercibida.  
  
Inuyasha después de matar a todos los lobos volteo a ver a donde pensaba que Kagome lo esperaba desmayada o viéndolo con asombro lo que vio no estuvo cerca de lo que pensaba la muy inteligente habia salido corriendo.  
  
El hanyou de nuevo salto entre los árboles dio un fuerte rugido  
  
–Grr.... ya vera cuando la encuentre-  
  
Kagome corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas podian una criatura enorme de pronto aprecio frente a ella  
  
-Vas a algún lado? –  
  
-AAAAHHH!-  
  
taddam, taddam que le ira a pasar?  
  
Review sip? 


	7. Sanando el alma

Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo! Después de mucho lo se miles de disculpas pero UU

ya saben se va la inspiración y como que el saber que entro a la escuela el 23 no ayuda

que horror no creen?, Bueno les agradezco a todos los que dejaron Review! Yashi, Saiko ,la miko de hielo, Sly chan, Karely, Mysao , Dalis!, Coolis y Viap!

Y mi invitado Inuyasha!

Inu:FEH!

Je... ya saben no es muy amable ¬¬

Disclaimer.... ya saben no soy dueña de Inu blaaa blaaa blaaa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habia sido un grito lo que habia escuchado? –Esa tonta!- Inuyasha corrió hacia donde provenía, apenas la acababa de rescatarla de los lobos cuando estaba ya de nuevo en problemas.

-Suéltame!! Maldito!- gritaba Kagome quien estaba en la mano de una criatura enorme parecida a un lobo la joven se movía, pataleaba y golpeaba pero no lograba hacerle daño.

Inuyasha llego lo mas rápido posible hacia donde provenían los gritos no se sorprendió al verla en la mano de ese enorme monstruo ya que habia muchos en el bosque y que se topara con uno era obvio.

-Ayúdame!- grito Kagome al ver al hanyou llegar, Inuyasha cruzo los brazos –Feh! Por que habría de hacerlo?- La joven no podía creer lo que habia entrado por sus oídos –QUE?-

-Tu fuiste la que salió del castillo!- -No puedes dejarme así!!- -Pruébame!-

"Pero que descorazonado!" el demonio lobo comenzó a caminar lejos de donde se encontraba, Kagome no dejaba de gritar –Ayúdame!-

Inuyasha saco su espada y corrió tras el –A donde crees que vas!- grito al demonio

-AAH!- el hanyou logro cortarle el brazo donde tenia a Kagome.

La pobre salió volando hasta pegarse contra un árbol –oww, Podrías fijarte hacia donde apuntas esa espada!- le grito adolorida Inuyasha la ignoro y siguió peleando.

El monstruo era enorme pero entre mas grande mas lento, alcanzo a darle una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo tiro inconsciente al piso, todo el bosque tembló –Ja eso te enseñara!-

Kagome lo vio asombrada "vaya que es fuerte" –Pensé que no me ibas a ayudar- genial yo y mi gran bocota pensó.

-Estaba de paso, además solo a una "campesina" como tu se le ocurre escaparse a la mitad de la noche cuando esta nevando- la palabra campesina lo dijo de tal manera que parecía insulto.

-No me hubiera escapado si...si- Kagome no termino lo que iba a decir ya que vio como el demonio se habia puesto de pie y estaba apunto de atacar "que es eso que tiene en la boca?"

-Que?- pregunto Inuyasha volteando hacia donde veía la joven era el demonio que estaba sacando lobos de tres ojos de su boca –Pero que...- Kagome salió corriendo –AAH!!-

-Ni se te ocurra volver a escapar!- le grito Inuyasha quien sacaba de nuevo su espada para atacar.

Kagome tomo una vara del suelo y la agito para que los lobos se fueran –shu, shu!-

-Muere!!- grito Inuyasha apuntando su espada hacia el demonio este la atrapo con las manos y saco volando al hanyou.

-Un poco de ayuda no estaría mal!!- le grito Kagome quien trataba de ahuyentar a los lobos –No es fácil sabes?- le grito este de regreso le habían pegado fuerte, su espada habia salido volando y no podía encontrarla.

-AYUDAMEE!!- exclamo la joven de nuevo apunto de ser mordida por uno de los lobos.

Mas rápido de lo que su ojo pudo seguir Inuyasha llego dio un salto y la subió a uno de los árboles.

-Quédate aquí!- Kagome se agarro fuerte de una rama –Como si pudiera moverme!!-

-Garras de acero- El hanyou corrió tras el monstruo que habia tirado mas lobos y parecía que estaba escapando –Oye regresa maldito cobarde!!-

-Oye Sango todavía no regresa crees que le haya pasado algo?- -No creo ya conoces a Inuyasha el estará bien, al menos eso espero-

Miroku, Sango y Tanuki conversaban en la cocina del castillo, esperando noticias de su amo –Crees que le haya pasado algo a la señorita Kagome?- pregunto Tanuki preocupado

-No creo, para eso fue Inuyasha a ayudarla- agrego Miroku

-Ayudar?- pregunto Sango

-

-royó Khan- dijo una voz varonil

-Si, si señor?- respondió el demonio tímido

-Buen trabajo-

-E...en serio señor?-

-Si mi plan esta funcionando-

Una sonrisa maligna apareció en el rostro de la figura que estaba oculta en la oscuridad.

.-Podrías bajarme de aquí?- pregunto Kagome al ver que Inuyasha regresaba de perseguir al demonio.

El hanyou la volteo a ver con aburrimiento –Por que habria de hacerlo?-No empieces con lo mismo!- -Tu fuiste la que escapaste! No estaríamos en este predicamento si no fuera por ti!-

Kagome no dijo nada todo habia sido su culpa pero Inuyasha la habia encerrado en ese horrible calabozo en primer lugar y seguía odiándolo por eso.

Inuyasha fue a buscar su espada entre las maleza, la joven seguía agarrada del tronco lo mas fuerte posible sus brazos le empezaban a doler, el hanyou salto y la ayudo a levantarse –Vamos a regresar al castillo-

Kagome no podía hacer nada después de ver como destruyó a ese demonio ella no era nadie para combatir contra el decidió seguirlo.... por ahora.

.

-Kagome! Estas bien!- corrió Sango a abrazarla la luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por las enormes ventanas del castillo.

-Veo que llegaron a salvo- dijo Miroku –Si, si como sea- agrego el hanyou –Kagome!!- Shippo se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Por que trataste de escapar! Que no te agradamos?- -Si me agradan Shippo los quiero mucho solo que me gustaría ver de nuevo a mi familia- contesto Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro solo que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-Has de tener hambre vamos por algo a la cocina- sugirió Sango –y por unas mantas estas helada- -De acuerdo- todos caminaron hacia la cocina Miroku los siguió mientras que Inuyasha siguió de largo hacia su torre diciendo que no tenia hambre nadie noto que cojeaba de la pierna derecha.

Mas tarde Kagome estaba en su alcoba pensando en lo que Inuyasha habia hecho por ella la habia salvado y no le pudo dar las gracias "creo que será mejor que vaya a agradecerle" pensó saliendo de su habitación.

Camino por los corredores del castillo hasta el lado oeste, Sango le habia dicho que nunca fuera ahí ya que era donde Inuyasha le gustaba estar solo pero tenia que agradecerle.

Subió por unas amplias escaleras de piedra hasta llegar a la torre mas alta del castillo camino hasta llegar a una enorme puerta la abrió y entro cautelosamente.

Estaba muy oscuro y no se veía nada, de lo poco que pudo ver fueron cuadros y muebles destruidos regados por el piso.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a otra puerta la abrió y entro tratando de no hacer ruido alguno.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver un enorme ventana en la esquina del cuarto camino hacia ella y observo lo hermoso que se veía el anochecer desde aquella ventana.

De pronto sintió que algo la tomo del brazo con mucha fuerza Kagome dio un grito de dolor.

–Que demonios haces aquí?- susurro una voz en su oído, La joven estaba muy asustada

–Yo... yo solo quería eh...- de pronto sintió como la fuerza que estaba tomando su brazo disminuyó.

Inuyasha habia caído al suelo –Te pasa algo?- pregunto Kagome preocupada sentándose a su lado.

-Feh! Aléjate de mi!- la joven lo vio preocupada –Estas herido!- observo que su pantalón estaba roto justo arriba de su rodilla y estaba lleno de sangre.

-Pero que te paso?- le pregunto moviendo la tela que no dejaba ver la herida de su pierna Inuyasha hizo un sonido de dolor, La herida era bastante profunda se podía ver parte de su hueso, sintió nauseas.

Kagome se puso de pie -Voy por ayuda- El hanyou antes de que pudiera moverse la tomo del talón –No! Estaré bien!- -No, no lo estas! Esa herida es muy profunda!- -Inuyasha gruño –Te digo que estaré bien! No tienes que ir a molestarlos-

Kagome se quedo ahí por varios minutos –De acuerdo pero déjame limpiarla y vendarla si?- Inuyasha cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos –Feh como sea-

Kagome sonrió y camino hacia el largo buró donde habia un plato l con agua y algunos trozos de tela. Después ayudo al hanyou a subir a la larga cama que estaba frente al buró.

-La joven comenzó a limpiar su herida no dejaba de notar que Inuyasha hacia unas caras muy graciosas al ponerle la tela con agua –OWW!!- -Pero que bebe eres!- -Feh!-

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos –Sabes solo quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado contra esos lobos- dijo Kagome

Inuyasha no podía dejar de notar la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro sintió un pequeño golpe en su corazón.

Seria que por fin estaba dejando que alguien llegara a su corazón?

Review sip?


	8. Un encuentro no muy amigable

Hola a todos! Miles de gracias por los reviews! Ya estoy comenzando a desarrollar el futuro romance entre Kagome e Inuyasha y pues esta capitulo no es muy largo pero espero que les guste! esta fue mi primera semana de clases y no estuvo mal jaja

Suerte a todos los que entraron a clases!

Disclaimer: ya saben yo no soy la dueña de Inu ni nada de la bella y la bestia

-Inuyasha, ya se que no te gusta que entre aquí pero.....- Sango se quedo callada al ver que a quien buscaba no estaba si no alguien que nunca esperaría ver –¿Kagome?-

La joven de pelo negro azabache se encontraba en el suelo, dormía pacíficamente con una ligera frazada cubriendo su cálido cuerpo, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente mientras que el sol entraba con fuerza por la enorme ventana del la alcoba.

Levanto su torso del duro suelo y bostezó al abrir completamente sus ojos se percato de que alguien la observaba –Sango? Que haces aquí?-

-Es lo mismo que yo me preguntaba- contesto cruzando los brazos, Kagome busco alrededor del cuarto para encontrar alguna señal de Inuyasha pero no tuvo éxito.

-Ayer vine a agradecerle por haberme salvado cuando me di cuenta de que estaba herido y decidí ayudarlo- el silencio reino por un tiempo.

-Vaya, dices que Inuyasha dejo que lo ayudaras a limpiar su herida?- pregunto atónita, Kagome la vio confundida –Si- Sango rió –Es solo que el es muy terco y nunca ah dejado que lo ayudemos cuando resulta herido.

-Dices que esta no es la primera vez?- La sonrisa que habia en el rostro de Sango desapareció por completo se podía detectar un poco de tristeza en sus resplandecientes ojos.

-Por supuesto que no Kagome, con Naraku tratando de derrotar a Inuyasha- -Quien es Naraku?- pregunto la joven enredada –No se si sea yo la persona indicada para decírtelo aun que bueno es una persona que ah atentado contra nuestras vidas desde antes de que Inuyasha y los del castillo se convirtieron en demonios-

-Ahora que lo dices, veo que Miroku es completamente normal- Kagome pensó en todos los que vivían en el castillo y los únicos normales eran Miroku y Sango pero ella no habia vivido ahí desde el principio.

-Pues- continuo la bella joven –Creo que no te has fijado en su mano derecha- Kagome trato de recordar "Hm.... es verdad el joven Miroku siempre lleva una especie de tela con un rosario"

-Tiene una especie de hoyo negro todos pensamos que es para castigar el ser tan pervertido... –

Kagome rió -Pues no ah tratado de hacer nada malo conmigo- Sango frunció el entrecejo

–Pues tienes suerte-

Se escucharon pasos que se acercaban –Oye Inuyasha....Pero que?- era Miroku

Se acerco a ellas en cuanto las vio y puso su brazo alrededor ambas chicas –Vaya Sango me lo esperaba de Kagome pero nunca de ti-

-MALDITO MONJE PERVERTIDO!!!- el grito se escucho por todo el castillo seguido por la fuerte bofetada, su cara estaba de color rojo y le ardía del dolor.

-A mi querida Sango como olvidar tus dulces caricias- mientras decía esto su mano derecha acariciaba la parte trasera de la joven -PERO QUE LE PASA!!!!!- grito de nuevo sonrojada.

-Saben creo que voy a buscar algo de comer- Kagome se excuso tratando de escapar de la pelea.

Camino por los corredores del castillo aun que fuera de día la luz apenas entraba y se veía muy oscuro aun así se alcanzaba a apreciar las pinturas colgadas en las paredes de piedra estaban llenas de polvo parecía que no las habían limpiado en un largo tiempo.

El castillo era enorme en las pocas veces que habia caminado por el se habia perdido habia puertas por todos lados al igual que los corredores unos llevaban hacia un lugar sin salida.

Y como esas otras veces estaba de nuevo perdida Kagome suspiro "Vaya ahora que haré?"

decidió seguir caminando hasta toparse contra una enorme puerta de color blanco, entro y se dio cuenta que estaba en el primer piso, al menos no estaba perdida en las torres.

Vio otra puerta en medio de la pared de enfrente, en el cuarto no habia mucho parecía que era donde habia trabajado el jardinero salió por aquella puerta para encontrarse con un hermoso jardín.

La nieve se derretía en el césped y en los frondosos árboles en el medio de aquel jardín habia una enorme fuente se veía muy elegante aun que un poco vieja alrededor de esta habia flores silvestres.

Habían varios cerezos hubo uno que llamo toda su atención era enorme y por muy raro que pareciera era el único que tenia flores el viento las movía con tal delicadeza Kagome camino hacia el para encontrarse a alguien viendo el horizonte en una de sus ramas.

-Inuyasha- susurro la joven podía ver que sus ojos reflejaban indecisión y tristeza que era lo que tenia? Le hubiera gustado poder entrar a sus pensamientos y averiguarlo.

-Que me vez estúpida?- vaya que era inoportuno. El hanyou la veía con ojos que penetraban su alma.

-No tienes razón para llamarme estúpida!- le contesto molesta –Solo vine a ver como estas- -Feh! lárgate estoy bien-

Kagome se acerco mas –No es verdad ayer estabas muy herido!- -Ja tu lo has dicho! Ayer-

-Oh vamos baja! Solo quiero ver que estés bien y me voy- -que ya te dije que No! Lárgate!-

-Pues ni creas que me voy a ir! Me voy a quedar aquí sentada hasta que decidas bajar-

-Feh! Como quieras!- dijo volteándose para el otro lado Kagome acomodo su vestido y se sentó en el césped.

Pasaron varias horas sin que ninguno de los dos se movieran vaya que iba a ser una larga tarde.

Habían sido mas de tres largas semanas sin encontrar a su hija no podía darse por vencida sabia que estaba viva lo podía sentir solo que como encontrarla.

Habia tratado ya de todo no tenia nada mas en mente necesitaba descansar decidió regresar a su pequeña casa en el campo cerca de un pequeño pueblo.

El pequeño Souta habia estado deprimido desde que su hermana habia desaparecido se podría decir que el era el que tenia mas fe en poder encontrarla entre el oscuro bosque.

Para la gente eso era imposible nadie podía sobrevivir en aquel bosque nadie la poca gente que se habia adentrado habia desparecido por completo era un caso perdido.

-Mamá- pregunto Souta caminando a lado de ella hacia su casa –Que pasa?-

-Crees que mi hermana este pensando en nosotros?- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de su madre –Si hijo si-

El sol se estaba poniendo y comenzaba a hacer frió –Ya vete de aquí!- le grito Inuyasha quien no podía creer que la joven hubiera esperado tanto tiempo –Ya te dije que no! No hasta que bajes!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo!- el hanyou bajo derrotado estaba harto de que la joven lo estuviera viendo callo justo enfrente de ella.

Kagome se puso de pie en la forma que habia saltado la habia dado la impresión de que su pierna estaba completamente curada.

-Si campesina como podrás darte cuenta mi cuerpo no es normal- Kagome lo vio enfadada y a la vez impresionada por lo que le habia dicho, en verdad se veía mucho mejor que la noche anterior.

-Podrías dejar de decirme "campesina" tengo nombre- -Por que debería?-

-Por que no me agrada que me digas así- -Pero eso es lo que eres!-

-Ah Si? Pues tu eres un mo....- Kagome se callo al ver el rostro de Inuyasha recordó lo que habia pasado la ultima vez que le habia dicho así.

-Un que?- pregunto con la frente en alto –Un... TONTO!!- grito todos los pájaros de los árboles volaron.

-AAAH!! No grites! Mis orejas son muy sensibles!- gruño enfadado

-Hm.? Que tanto puedes hacer?- Kagome lo vio curiosa

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro del hanyou.

Review......sip?


	9. Sentimientos perdidos

Hola a todos!

Hmm espero que les guste este capitulo, lo hice apresurada ya que esta apunto de comenzar Inu jaja y pues ya se ve un poco de atracción entre Inuyasha y Kagome aun que el pasado de Inuyasha no ayuda mucho....

Bueno por favor dejen Review ¡ y miles de gracias por los reviews del capi pasado!

Miles de besos y abrazos!

Disclaimer:no soy dueña de Inu ....

Kagome observo esa picara sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, la preocupo un poco pero no dejo de notar lo atractivo que se veía, como el sol iluminaba sus ojos color ámbar los cuales parecían tener vida propia se podian leer tantas emociones de ellos.

-Pues se podría decir que soy mucho mas fuerte que el humano común - dijo Inuyasha

-Que tanto?- pregunto curiosa –Mas que tu si- -Pruébame-

El hanyou rió –veamos- dijo acercándose a ella, la observo por un momento –piernas largas y delgadas- -Pero que?- -brazos flacos- siguió viéndola mientras que ella se enojaba cada vez mas al oírlo hablar –cuerpo frágil y debilucho-

Tomo su mano lo que provocó que ella se pusiera mas roja que un tomate –pero tus manos-

-que tienen?- pregunto inocente tenían varios raspones –las de una campesina- dijo sin importancia.

-Pero que maleducado eres- -Feh, y tu no?- -No por que seas un príncipe quiere decir que tengas buenos modales- le dijo la joven sacudiendo su falda –Deberíamos tratar al menos llevarnos bien no crees?- trato de terminar la pelea.

Inuyasha la ignoro parecía que el cielo era mas importante que ella en ese momento.

Kagome movió su mano frente a su rostro para que le hiciera caso –Sabes sigo aquí-

-Por desgracia- balbuceo Ella ignoro lo que dijo–Mi nombre es Kagome- trato de estrechar su mano pero este de nuevo la ignoro.

-Oye!- exclamo la joven enojada pellizcando su oreja, Inuyasha en cuanto sintió el contacto se aparto –Pero que demonios te pasa?- Kagome lo vio furiosa –Para tu mayor información sigo aquí! –

-Feh lo se!- contesto sobando su oreja ofendida –apestas! Es difícil tratar de ignorarte-

-Pero no se puede contigo!- grito Kagome furiosa caminando hacia el castillo

Su pie de pronto se atoro con una roca y callo de boca se quedo así varios minutos comiendo nieve "por que me tenia que pasar esto a mi" sintió como dos manos la tomaban de la cintura Inuyasha no se dejaba de reír mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-No es gracioso!- grito tratando de safarse de sus fuertes brazos –ja ja ja - -Suéltame!-

el hanyou dejo de reír y le hizo caso Kagome de nuevo callo a la nieve solo que de ancas.

Inuyasha volvió a estallar de risa la joven insultada pudo observar los enormes colmillos que salían de su boca al reír.

Sin que el se diera cuenta formo una bola de nieve y se la lanzo a la cara salió corriendo al oír que la risa del hanyou habia parado radicalmente.

"espero que no se enoje" pensó la joven corriendo hacia los árboles se escondió detrás de uno viejo con muchas hojas caídas.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y sonrió al ver esto el corazón de Kagome se apaciguo –Sal de donde quiera que estés- dijo con un tono juguetón en su voz, camino por la nieve con los pies descalzos sus orejas parecían estar en todo con el menor ruido se movían hacia donde provenía.

El hanyou cada vez se acercaba mas al árbol donde ella se escondía –Puedo olerte- murmullo –AJA!- grito al verla correr lejos de donde se encontraba –Ja! Crees que vas a poder escapar!-

Kagome corría lo mas rápido posible volteo velozmente para asegurarse de que el hanyou no estuviera cerca de repente se pego contra algo fuerte al levantar su cabeza se dio cuenta de que era Inuyasha tenia una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Trato de correr para algún lado pero no pudo Inuyasha la tomo fuerte entre su brazos

–Te dije que eras débil- le susurro al oído Kagome se sonrojo le hubiera gustado que su príncipe azul la tomara así, fuerte pero suave a la vez el sabia que era muy fuerte y que tenia que tomarla con delicadeza.

Inuyasha la soltó un poco para poder ver el fino rostro de Kagome sus ojos se encontraron por lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad el hanyou podía escuchar como ambos corazones latían a mil por hora "Pero que me esta pasando?" pensó Inuyasha

Noto lo bello que estaba el rostro de la joven sus ojos eran azules cosa que no habia podido apreciar antes como sus mejillas estaban rosadas al igual que sus finos labios que parecían que se acercaban cada vez mas a los suyos.

-No- susurro Inuyasha Kagome lo vio confundida sintió como la soltó bruscamente la joven hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor.

El hanyou salto hacia uno de los árboles hasta perderse de vista Kagome suspiro

–Que es lo que habia sucedido?-

No, no no! No podía permitir enamorarse no podía! todo se echaría a perder si lo hacia Naraku encontraría al fin una debilidad para poder matarlo aunque, pensó lo bien que se habia sentido tomarla en sus brazos el calor que le daba.

Que se sentiría enamorarse? Nunca lo habia echo tal vez por eso es que era lo que rompería su maldición.

Salto por los enormes árboles hasta llegar a un lago en medio del bosque era pequeño pero muy bello el agua cristalina se movía con la suave brisa del atardecer.

Inuyasha se sentó en uno de los árboles mas cerca de este, le gustaba ir ahí para relajarse y pensar especialmente después de lo que habia pasado con Kagome.

Suspiro, Que todos estuvieran sufriendo era su culpa, al recibir aquella maldición no solo habia sido para el si no también para todos los del castillo

Habían sido transformados en demonios junto a el aun que ellos habían mantenido su humanidad mas no el por eso es que le habían dado su espada Tetsusaiga como pudo haber sido tan tonto? Por que se habia cerrado tanto hacia la personas?

Tal vez habia sido la soledad, sus padres habían estado siempre muy ocupados para el , los sirvientes tenían que hacer todo lo que el quisiera la verdad es que nunca le importo ninguno de ellos el era superior y tenia sangre real.

Pero que estúpida mentalidad eso es lo que lo tenia convertido en esto en un monstruo tenia que derrotar a Naraku para poder salvar a los que una vez habían habitado el castillo.

Naraku como es que habia llegado ese monstruo a sus vidas, Habia sido el consejero de su padre se encargaba de las relaciones con la gente del pueblo desde que llego a ese puesto habia visto siempre a su madre de una manera que a el no le gustaba.

Decidió advertírselo a su padre y Naraku fue desterrado del castillo como es que se habia transformado en un demonio también? Miles de cosas volaban por su cabeza.

Kagome...Era tan inocente, el no la merecía no podía hacer que ella se enamorara de el por que sabia que el haría lo mismo en el proceso , no podía mostrar ninguna vulnerabilidad ante nada ni siquiera ante ella.

-Que me esta haciendo?-

-Oye Kagome no tienes frió?- pregunto Shippo quien caminaba hacia ella, se encontraba sentada en el pasto del jardín donde la nieve se habia derretido.

La joven le sonrió al verlo llegar, el pequeño kitsune se sentó a su lado –No estoy bien gracias Shippo- -Creo que deberías entrar la cena ya esta lista- -Me gusta ver el atardecer no crees que se ve hermoso?-

El kitsune sonrió y asintió –Te ves algo triste te pasa algo?- -No, estoy bien gracias Shippo- -Bueno será mejor que entre no quiero que Sango me regañe- -Ahora te alcanzo!-

Kagome vio como el kitsune entro de nuevo el castillo la verdad es que no tenia hambre no después de lo que le habia pasado con Inuyasha tenerlo tan cerca habia hecho que su corazón latiera mucho mas fuerte de lo normal.

No era tan malo después de todo la habia salvado, y casi se besaban ... se pregunto como seria tener su labios juntos a los de el como sus fuertes brazos la tomarían en un dulce beso.

Inuyasha no era tan malo después de todo.

Vio como una extraña figura se acercaba a ella desde lejos se puso de pie asustada

-Inuyasha?- susurro

-Pero mi bella Kagome veo que estas cumpliendo tu cometido-

Era Naraku....

Review sip??


	10. Una sorpresa inesperada

Hola, Hola! Como están todos? Espero que muy bien, bueno si hace rato que no actualizo pero que pena y la verdad que la culpa es de Andrew... cada vez que iba a actualizar el entraba y tomaba toda mi atención... si le van a decir a algo a alguien es a el... ja solo que no habla español (así mejor le dicen lo que quieran) jaja la verdad es que eh estado muy ocupada y prometo actualizar mas rápido!

Espero que les guste este capitulo tiene mucho fluff!

Cuídense y hasta la prox.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome se puso de pie al momento de ver que Naraku se acercaba a ella sus ojos reflejaban algo de temor pero se quedo viéndolo con firmeza.

-Espero que recuerdes nuestro trato hermosa- Kagome sabia de lo que estaba hablando, Naraku paso su mano por el rostro de la joven esta al sentirlo camino varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Eres muy buena actriz- -No estoy actuando- Naraku soltó una risa maligna –Pero como puedes decir eso después de todo lo que te hizo-

Kagome pensó en todo lo malo que le habia hecho Inuyasha la verdad es que no entendía su comportamiento pero sabia que por dentro era una buena persona .

-Quiero romper el trato- La risa de Naraku se detuvo –No puedes- -Si Puedo y lo voy a hacer no te tengo miedo!- Naraku apareció frente a ella y la tomo del cuello apretando sin misericordia.

Kagome trato de quitar sus manos pero le fue imposible se estaba ahogando, Naraku la acerco a el y susurro en su oído –Vas a cumplir con lo que prometiste y ni se te ocurra hablar por que tu vida no será la única que este en peligro si no la de tu preciado hermano-

El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir a mil por hora y el miedo se apodero de su ser todo comenzó a verse mas oscuro hasta que cayo en la fría nieve.

-Crees que se ponga bien?- escucho una voz de niño –Claro ella es fuerte-contesto otra

-Podrían callarse!- se escucho una mas masculina Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con esos bellos ojos color ámbar observándola.

Se sonrojo un poco, su cabeza daba vueltas no recordaba lo que habia pasado Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo al ver la cara de confusión de Kagome –Estas bien?- le pregunto algo preocupado trato de ocultar su preocupación pero le fue imposible.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven –Si, gracias- -Oye Kagome que fue lo que te paso? Por que te desmayaste?- pregunto Shippo curioso.

Kagome se sentó bien recargándose sobre las enormes almohadas que tenia atrás puso su manos derecha sobre su cabeza tratando de recordar –No....no lo se-

Todos la vieron con confusión si no fuera por Inuyasha ella seguiría desmayada en las afueras del castillo.

Kagome de pronto recordó lo que habia pasado Naraku la habia amenazado con lastimar a su hermano tenia que protegerlo pero como? No quería hacer lo que le habia pedido pero tenia que hacerlo por ella y por Souta.

-Inuyasha ya no tenemos té y no hay nada de medicamentos- entraron Sango y Miroku al cuarto.

-Veo que ya esta mejor señorita- exclamo Miroku felizmente al ver a Kagome mejor.

Ella asintió con una dulce sonrisa, Inuyasha no pudo dejar de notar lo hermosa que se veía cuando sonreía se habia preocupado mucho cuando la vio sobre la fría nieve.

-Tenemos que ir al pueblo- Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron al oír esto Inuyasha lo noto

-No! Nadie sale del castillo!- grito enojado

Sango y Miroku rolaron los ojos –Inuyasha no tenemos nada de víveres-

-pfft claro que si tenemos! Solo están inventando!- -por que habríamos de inventarlo? Puedes preguntárselo a Tanuki el es el que cocina!- reclamo Sango

Todos en el cuarto voltearon a verlo –eh ... yo- -Habla Tanuki!- gruño Inuyasha molesto

-No, no hay nada señor solo queda arroz- contesto el pobre mapache Inuyasha se quedo callado mientras todos lo veían en el cuarto Kagome lo encontró como una magnifica oportunidad de salir del castillo.

-Esta bien iremos- todos dieron un pequeño salto de felicidad Kagome trato de ponerse de pie pero se sintió mareada y se detuvo –Te pasa algo?- le pregunto Shippo preocupado –No no es nada-

-Tu te quedas campesina, eres mi prisionera y no puedes salir de aquí además de que estas enferma y aun esta nevando- exclamó Inuyasha, ya Miroku , Sango y Tanuki habían salido del cuarto.

-Y que? Me voy a quedar aquí sola en este lúgubre castillo?- pregunto la joven enojada la verdad es que no se quería quedar sola especialmente con Naraku en los alrededores

–Quien dijo que yo iba a ir?-

Kagome vio como apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro eso no estaba bien, si ya no le tenia tanto miedo como al principio pero aun tenia un poco de preocupación.

-Si quieres yo también me quedo Kagome!- respondió alegre el zorrito Inuyasha lo vio enojado eso no estaba en sus planes –No tonto tu te vas a ayudar a cargar- Kagome lo vio preocupada –Que tiene de malo que Shippo se quede?-

-Es un pequeño fastidio- contesto mientras le daba un golpe a Shippo quien estaba sentado en la cama cerca de Kagome.

-Oye no hagas eso!- grito enojado Kagome rió vaya que Inuyasha podía ser infantil al verlo así todo el miedo por el se iba pero su humor era muy cambiante se habia dado cuenta en las pocas semanas que habia estado junto con el en el castillo.

-Vamos Shippo corre no querrás que se vayan si ti- El hanyou lo tomo de la cola y lo aventó hacia la puerta el pequeño zorro se pego fuerte contra esta en la cabeza.

-Oww eso dolió- expresó mientras caminaba fuera de la alcoba –Ya te sientes mejor?- Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

-Si, ya estoy mejor gracias- Kagome trato de no sonrojarse, por que se estaría portando tan amable con ella?

-Hm... no te ves bien- agrego poniendo su manos con largos dedos en su frente –Estas algo caliente- La joven sonrió –Sobreviviré-

Inuyasha se le quedo viendo, su sonrisa lo atontaba era bellísima de pronto volteo la mirada hacia el suelo y se la dejo abajo.

-Eh quería decirte que...- Kagome lo vio atenta –Que se que me eh portado mal contigo en estas semanas- se quería disculpar pero su orgullo no lo dejaba.

El hanyou subió lentamente su mirada hacia los hermosos ojos azules de Kagome lo hipnotizaban –Quería decirtequelosientomucho- dijo en voz baja y muy rápido.

Kagome lo vio confundida –Que dices?- -Eh quiero mostrare algo- contesto rápidamente Ella sabia que eso no era lo que habia dicho pero lo hizo tan rápido que la verdad no pudo entenderlo bien.

-Si ,que es?- -Es una sorpresa- contesto Inuyasha alegre mientras se ponía de pie, tomo la pequeña y suave mano de Kagome para ayudarla a levantarse.

Esta se sentó en el lado de la cama con los pies recargados en el piso –Pasa algo?- le pregunto algo preocupado –Es solo que estoy algo mareada-

Inuyasha se hincó con la espalda hacia ella –sube- Kagome se sintió algo apenada pero lo hizo, El hanyou puso sus manos sobre sus piernas para sujetarla se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar la joven pensó en lo fuerte que era pues caminaba como si no tuviera nada de peso.

-No te molesta verdad?- le pregunto apenada –jaja no te preocupes- Kagome mordió su labio le agradaba sentir como Inuyasha la tomaba con delicadeza recargo su cabeza en su espalda.

Inuyasha lo sintió y sonrió –Ya casi llegamos- camino por el largo pasillo subió las amplias escaleras de mármol hasta llegar a una enorme puerta color café Inuyasha se inclino un poco para que Kagome pudiera bajar.

-Cierra los ojos- susurro en su oído, Ella sonrió y le hizo caso Inuyasha abrió la puerta y entro con Kagome de la mano.

-Espera- corrió hacia las enormes ventanas y movió las lujosas pero algo raidas cortinas para que el sol de la tarde pudiera entrar al oscuro cuarto.

-Ya puedes abrirlos- Kagome abrió lo ojos lentamente para encontrarse con un sueño echo realidad.

Se encontró con la mas enorme y bella biblioteca que habia visto jamás no lo podía creer camino por los estantes estaban llenos de libros estaba realmente impresionada.

-Eh..- Inuyasha se acerco a ella –No se si te guste leer pero quería compensarte con algo por haberte trato tan mal y espero que si te guste...- dijo lenta y cortadamente.

Kagome con una amplia sonrisa en su cara se abalanzó contra el y le dio un fuerte abrazo Inuyasha se quedo en shock en verdad la estaba abrazando? El paso sus manos por su cintura y contesto el abrazo.

–Muchas gracias- susurro Kagome quien tenia su cabeza recargada en el fuerte pecho de Inuyasha –de nada- contesto el simplemente pasando una mano por el sedoso pelo de la joven.

La vida en el castillo no seria tan mala después de todo pensó Kagome sonriendo.

-

-Como crees que estén Inuyasha y Kagome?- le pregunto Sango a Miroku ambos caminaban por el pueblo felizmente.

-Pues Inuyasha tal vez este tratando de hacer algo productivo con la señorita Kagome-

Sango le dio un golpe en la cabeza –Pero que pervertido eres!- grito enojada

Miroku paso su brazo por los hombros de Sango y la abrazo –Ah, mi hermosa Sango no lo puedo evitar-

La joven se sonrojo un poco –deje de pensar en tonterías y hay que buscar lo que falta

Sango lo dejo abrazarla la verdad era que le gustaba su calidez.

-Como ordene- contesto el monje con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

Review sip?


	11. Perdida en el jardin de los recuerdos

Hola a todos! Ya actualice aun que no dure tanto en hacerlo o si? Bueno y si lo hice es por que tengo una nueva historia espero que la lean y que me den su opinión. Bueno en este capitulo mas fluff para recompensar lo malo que fue Inuyasha con Kagome en los capítulos pasados así es que espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias por los reviews ¡ son recibidos con los brazos abiertos!

Disclaimer- No... aun no soy dueña de Inuyasha...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye no crees que trajimos mucho?- -No mi bella Sango la comida en el castillo se termina en un santiamén-

Miroku y Sango caminaban por los corredores del castillo en busca de Inuyasha, habia sido una larga tarde y solo querían descansar como Shippo y Kirara que ya estaban descansando en uno de los cuartos.

Buscaron por todas partes del castillo sin encontrar rastro alguno de los dos –Oye donde estarán?- pregunto Miroku viendo su alrededor –Pues donde nos falta buscar?- ambos se quedaron pensando.

-Ah ya se! La biblioteca!- exclamo Miroku corriendo hacia ella –Oye espérame!- ambos llegaron rápidamente a la puerta que guardaba la majestuosa biblioteca.

Miroku la abrió un poco para poder ver que es lo que pasaba se encontró con una grata sorpresa Inuyasha y Kagome yacían sobre un pequeño sillón frente a la chimenea profundamente dormidos.

Sango noto la amplia sonrisa en la cara del monje y decidió averiguar que era lo que la causaba –hazte a un lado- le susurro empujándolo para poder ver.

Vaya que era una bonita imagen Inuyasha estaba recostado y Kagome recargado sobre el con un libro en las manos esto le trajo mucha alegría.

Sango y Miroku se abrazaron –Sabes lo que significa!- susurro Miroku –ja ja si! La maldición se va a romper muy pronto!- -Si! Pero con esto no bastara tenemos que ayudarlos un poco mas- agrego el monje soltando a Sango

-A que te refieres?- pregunto confundida –Pues...ya veras sígueme-

Kagome comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, estaba acostada sobre algo suave pudo ver algo de blanco y plateado, estaba tratando de recordar que habia sido lo ultimo que habia hecho antes de quedarse dormida.

Recordó que estuvo hablando con Inuyasha mientras leían un libro, Romeo y Julieta un clásico le impresiono un poco ver lo poco que leía Inuyasha era un príncipe y apenas si podía leer unas palabras.

El se excuso diciendo que el habia aprendido el arte de la guerra de cómo defender a su pueblo y a su gente y no niñerías.

Kagome se rió Inuyasha podía ser muy infantil no podías decirle nada que no le parecía por que en cuanto lo hacía se ponía como perro rabioso.

A el no le agrado mucho que se rieran de el y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Kagome tratando de no lastimarla con sus garras.

Ambos terminaron fatigados en el sillón frente a la chimenea y poco a poco cerraron sus ojos hasta quedarse dormidos.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos azules viéndolo era Kagome vaya que se veía hermosa la luz que la chimenea emitía iluminaba el sedoso cabello de la joven al igual que sus ojos brillaban con ternura.

-Buenas Noches- susurro Kagome acercándose un poco mas al cálido cuerpo de Inuyasha el paso su brazo por su cintura y sonrió.

-Hola bellos tortolitos!- Miroku entro felizmente con Sango, Inuyasha Y Kagome del susto cayeron fuera del sillón.

-eh... Inuyasha podrías quitarte de encima estas algo pesado!- -A si lo siento- contesto moviéndose rápidamente y ayudando a la bella joven a levantarse.

-Aah! Pero que demonios les pasa!- gruño enojado el youkai -No, no nada Inuyasha tu vienes conmigo!- Miroku tomo su brazo y lo jalo fuera de la biblioteca lo mas fuerte y rápido posible.

Inuyasha le hizo una cara de nos vemos luego a Kagome, parecía algo importante por eso decidió acceder además tenia que recordar que el enamorarse de ella causaría problemas aunque no importaba nada si tan solo podía estar con ella un poco mas.

-Tu vienes conmigo Kagome!- Sango hizo lo mismo que Miroku la tomo del brazo y la saco de la biblioteca.

-Que pasa?- pregunto la joven tratando de tomar algo de aire iban muy rápido

-Ya veras!- contesto Sango sonriente ambas corrían por unos pasillos que Kagome nunca habia visto antes, estos se veían algo viejos pero mas elegantes eran parecidos a la torre donde Inuyasha dormía.

Entraron al cuarto que estaba al fondo del pasillo parecía que nadie habia entrado en mucho tiempo.

Sango encendió una vela y fue a buscar algo en uno de los enormes armarios que habia Kagome se quedo observando la habitación.

Le pidió a Sango un poco de fuego para poder encender una vela y poder ver bien –Ten cuidado Kagome no toques nada- por que no podía tocar nada? No era una niña pequeña tenia que haber algo especial con esta habitación.

Observo lo grande que estaba la habitación mucho mas grande que la suya o que la de Inuyasha.

Estaba llena de telarañas y polvo se percato de un largo cuadro que estaba recargado en el tocador, volteo a ver a Sango para ver si no la estaba vigilando al ver que ella seguía ocupada en sus asuntos decidió quitar la sabana blanca llena de polvo que cubría el marco.

Era una pintura no la podía ver muy bien se hinco frente a ella y la sacudió con la sabana, pudo ver a un hombre muy guapo grandes hombros, cara varonil se parecía a Inuyasha solo que este tenia pelo negro y ojos color verde a su lado estaba una hermosa mujer y en sus brazos habia un bebe.

Kagome se acerco un poco mas a la pintura el bebe era hermoso piel blanca, ojos color púrpura y pelo negro seria Inuyasha? Si, el habia sido humano una vez.

-Listo!- grito Sango sacando algo del armario Kagome apresuradamente tapo el cuadro y volteo a verla –Que pasa?- pregunto tratando de esconder lo que habia hecho.

Sango le mostró un hermoso vestido color amarillo / dorado ese si parecía estar hecho para una reina Kagome se puso de pie y fue hacia el –wow nunca habia visto un vestido tan bello- lo tomo de las manos de Sango y paso su mano por el la tela era tan suave.

-y para que es?- pregunto confundida –Para ti tontita!- Kagome de la sorpresa soltó el vestido –Para mi? Pero por que?- -Ya veras solo póntelo! Ahora vengo-

Sango salió por la puerta mientras Kagome se quedo observando el vestido que yacía en el suelo esto era demasiado para ella se sentía de la realeza.

-Vamos Inuyasha solo póntelo!- -Grr pero por que?- -Es para que te veas bien!- -Yo siempre me veo bien!- -Eh, claro lo que tu digas- -QUE TE PASA?- grito Inuyasha ya estaba harto de los pequeños y estúpidos planes de Miroku pero que demonios tramaba?

-Solo póntelo si viejo amigo?- Inuyasha se le quedo viendo con cara de odio pero se puso el saco de color azul –en cuanto sepa lo que estés tramando me lo quitare-

-No creo que suceda- susurro Miroku -Escuche eso!- grito molesto el monje habia olvidado lo sensibles que eran los oídos de Inuyasha bueno al menos se habia puesto el saco ahora podría continuar con su plan maestro.

-Oigan chicos ya esta lista la cena?- entro Sango apurada a la cocina –Si, ya casi!- dijo Tanuki felizmente estaba siendo ayudado por Shippo y Kirara.

-De acuerdo terminen pronto ya casi esta todo listo!-

Sango salió de la cocina apurada corrió hasta el cuarto donde Kagome se encontraba se dio una sorpresa al ver que la joven ya estaba vestida y se veía frente al espejo.

-Vaya Kagome te vez hermosa- -No crees que este vestido es demasiado para mi?- pregunto algo asustada.

-Para nada! Ahora solo tengo que arreglar tu cabello no sabes la que te espera-

-Que seria lo que están planeando?- pensó Kagome mientras Sango arreglaba su desordenado cabello.

-Bien Inuyasha tu solo párate aquí y espera- -No me gusta esperar y no me gustan las sorpresas Miroku tu lo sabes!- -Si si pero esta te va a gustar!- Miroku le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y salió corriendo.

Al principe se le estaba agotando la paciencia esperaba a algo o alguien en el pie de la escalera ya estaba harto se iba ir a golpear a Miroku por la broma tan pesada!

Inuyasha se volteo para irse pero un aroma familiar lleno sus sentidos del olfato era el delicioso aroma de Kagome.

Se volteo lentamente para verla se quedo en shock al ver lo hermosa que se veía se parecía a su madre eso le trajo algo de melancolía pero no pudo dejar de notar la bella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Inuyasha Camino sin pensar hacia donde se encontraba al igual que Kagome ambos se encontraron en el pie de la escalera el príncipe le ofreció su brazo el cual la joven tomo con gusto.

-Tienes idea de lo que estos locos traman?- susurro Inuyasha –No tengo idea-

Al llegar al pie de la escalera se encontraron con Miroku

-La cena esta lista!-

Review sip? ;;


	12. Bailando bajo las estrellas

Holaaa! Como están! Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero este capitulo fue algo difícil de escribir sip además de que estoy enferma...! Al fin la esperada escena del baile espero que les guste aun que con esto se termina el fluff jeje claro que voy a escribir mas, mas adelante pero bueno ya falta poco para que este fic llegue a su fin sniff que triste pero bueno tengo que ocuparme del otro fic el cual me trae vuelta loca jiji para el prox capi esperen la aparición de un nuevo personaje a que no saben quien es la la! Jaja Bueno miles de gracias por los reviews! Recuerden entre mas reviews mas rápido actualizo jaja besos y hasta pronto.

Disclaimer- Nooo aun no es mío Inuyasha... pero pronto lo será mwhaha! Si claro....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 12

Miroku los guió hacia el comedor el cual estaba iluminado por las velas colocadas en el centro de la mesa se veía hermoso era como un sueño para Kagome.

Inuyasha la acompaño hacia un extremo de la mesa para mover su silla y esperar a que se sentara –gracias- susurro la joven tomando asiento.

El joven youkai camino hacia su lado de la mesa pensativo, con que esto era lo que Miroku y Sango planeaban no era mala idea solo esperaba que su boca no dijera cosas que el no quería pero conociéndose probablemente arruinaría la velada.

Ambos se quedaron observando por un rato mientras que traían la comida –y eh dime estas cómoda?- Kagome sonrió –Si, muchas gracias- vaya eso no habia estado tan mal.

-La comida esta lista! Espero que no los haya dejado mucho tiempo aquí- Miroku entro con una bandeja de plata honda, sirvió la sopa estaba algo caliente pero se veía deliciosa.

Kagome movió la cucharada de sopa caliente hacia su boca delicadamente tratando de no quemar sus finos labios Inuyasha la observaba siempre habia estado acostumbrado a sorber la sopa del plato.

Desde que estaba pequeño nadie se atrevía a decirle lo que tenia que hacer su madre lo hacia de vez en cuando pero el siempre ganaba las largas peleas, pero en este momento no creía que se vería correcto hacer eso.

No... pensó no cambiaria sus costumbres solo por preocuparse de lo que una estúpida campesina pensaba pero algo estaba cambiando en el no quería reconocerlo pero poco a poco esa joven lo estaba cambiando.

Inuyasha tomo la cuchara que estaba a lado del fino plato y la paso por la sopa su mano temblaba llego hasta su boca y la sorbió.

Kagome lo veía sonriente desde el otro lado de la mesa, esa sonrisa lo derretía se estaba haciendo débil no podía permitirlo, pero aquel sentimiento que sentía muy dentro de su corazón le agradaba.

-Y dime te gusta el castillo?- le pregunto Inuyasha a la joven tratando de guardad todos esas extrañas emociones que lo atormentaban en el fondo de su cabeza.

-Para serte sincera al principio no me gusto, pero poco a poco le eh tomado cariño especialmente a la gente que lo habita todos han sido muy cariñosos conmigo- el youkai no podía dejar de notar como brillaban sus ojos azules con la luz de las velas eran hermosos eran como una ventana hacia su alma.

Decidió posar su mirada en la sopa –eh me alegra-

Miroku los observaba desde la puerta no iba nada mal el plan, Inuyasha parecía que poco a poco de dejaba ir con la presencia de la joven esto eran buenas noticias pronto el hechizo seria roto y podrían vivir felices.

Sango llego por detrás con una larga bandeja plateada observo como Inuyasha y Kagome estaban serios y se veían de vez en cuando con mucha pena.

Vaya que necesitaban romper el hielo tal vez después de que comieran, cuando encontraran la otra sorpresa que tenían preparada.

-Hey Miroku ya esta listo esto- el monje volteo y tomo la larga bandeja –Trata de hacer algo para romper el hielo- le susurro Sango al ver que el joven entraba por la puerta hacia el comedor el hizo una seña de que habia escuchado.

-Vaya la sopa parece que estaba rica eh? No dejaron nada!- comento felizmente Miroku

-No estaba mal- contesto Inuyasha sin animo –Estaba deliciosa- agrego Kagome sonriente.

Miroku sirvió la comida con precaución pues estaba muy caliente -jeje apuesto a que ese comentario hará feliz a Tanuki, bueno chicos espero que les guste!-

El monje salió de nuevo del comedor dejándolos solos. Sango al ver que Miroku no habia echo nada para ayudarlos le dio un golpe en el brazo –Te dije que trataras de romper el hielo!- -ah ya veras!-

Ambos en el comedor comenzaron a comer aun el silencio perduraba en la habitación solo se podía oír el uso de los cubiertos de plata.

Kagome decidió tratar de romper el hielo –Quede impresionada con la biblioteca nunca habia visto una tan grande, en donde vivo solo tienen muy pocos libros eh tenido que leer los que tienen varias veces-

-Feh no puedes comparar lo que hay en el castillo con tu pueblo- contesto el príncipe engreídamente.

Y ese habia sido un error pensó Inuyasha –Pero eh me alegra que te haya gustado- Kagome asintió –Te gusta leer?- -No-

La joven se acomodo mejor a la silla –Por que no?- pregunto curiosa –No lo se, pienso que son aburridos-

Kagome rió un poco Inuyasha ajusto sus enojados ojos a ella –Lo lamento es que no se como puedes pensar que sea aburrido-

-Y yo opino que tu eres ridícula por que te gustan- La joven dejo de comer –Disculpa? Dime cuantos libros has leído para decir que son aburridos?-

-Eh...- Inuyasha comenzó a pensar, contó con sus dedos los pocos libros que habia tomado de la biblioteca.

-No te importa- le contesto no tenia que darle explicaciones, Kagome volvió a reír silenciosamente Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron ligeramente al oír su peculiar risa.

-Te estas burlando de mi?- pregunto con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro con que lo estaba provocando eh? –jaja no como podría burlarme de un príncipe- contesto la joven con el mismo tono juguetón.

-Solo pienso que es aburrido tener que leer para saber que siempre terminan igual- -Es que no tienes la paciencia además no siempre terminan igual- comento la joven -No... tengo inteligencia como para no quedarme como tonto leyendo historias que siempre terminan felices-

-Entonces veo que al príncipe Inuyasha no le gustan los finales felices- La sonrisa en su rostro se borro –Los finales felices no existen- comento con un tono frió.

Kagome se puso de pie y camino hacia el –Pues yo te voy a demostrar que si existen!-

-Y como piensas hacer eso?- La joven se hincó a su lado y tomo su mano.

-Yo se que has pasado por cosas muy difíciles pero siempre no importa lo que pase el bien siempre gana- Inuyasha movió su mano –Que te hace pensar que soy una buena persona?-

-Lo eres! Se que quieres hacer pensar a la gente que no, pero en el poco tiempo que eh estado aquí se que no eres malo! Te gusta hacer pensar que eres una persona sin sentimientos pero poco a poco me has demostrado que eres alguien que tiene sentimientos puros aun que lo tengas muy escondido en tu corazón-

Inuyasha se quedo observándola era ella quien entraba a su cuerpo y suspiraba a su alma era la que estaba moviendo y cambiando todos aquellos pensamientos a los que habia estado aferrado toda su vida.

Miroku y Sango los veían desde la puerta vaya que Kagome sabia como llegar al corazón de alguien estaban impresionados con el afecto y cariño que sus ojos veían al youkai.

-Tenemos que llevarlos al salón de baile- -No Sango! Y arruinar el momento!- -No será arruinarlo solo pasarlo a otro nivel! Vamos!- La joven empujo al monje dentro del comedor Inuyasha y Kagome se le quedaron viendo.

-Eh... ya terminaron?- pregunto tratando de excusarse Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome –Si ya terminamos- contesto sin animo se puso de pie y ayudo a la joven a levantarse.

-Bueno, por favor síganme- -Para que?- le pregunto molesto el youkai pero que momento tan inoportuno de entrar se las pagaría mas tarde.

-Eh solo hazlo Inuyasha!- -Feh!- Miroku comenzó a caminar seguido por Kagome el molesto príncipe iba hasta atrás con una cara de enojo.

Tal vez no fue buena idea separarlos pensó el monje pero bueno ya nada podía hacer además lo que les tenia esperado...

Llegaron hasta el salón estaba oscuro la poca luz entraba por el largo balcón, ya era de noche y comenzaba a hacer frió Kagome comenzó a frotar sus brazos con sus manos tratando de darse un poco de calor.

Inuyasha lo noto –Y que hacemos aquí Miroku? No vez que hace frió?- -Solo entren ya verán-

Inuyasha tomo la mano de Kagome y entraron juntos –Todo por que esto termine- comento no lo decía en serio le hubiera gustado quedarse junto a ella en el comedor pero el maldito monje tenia que llegar y estropearlo todo.

Las luces del comedor se prendieron el enorme y lujoso candelabro que estaba justo en medio del salón brillaba como si miles de estrellas estuvieran dentro de el.

Una melodía suave comenzó a llenar el cuarto Inuyasha tomo la mano de Kagome ambos estaban impresionados –Hace mucho que no veía este salón así- comento el joven pensó en los días de gloria del castillo cuando todos vivían felices y se hacían fiestas para celebrarlo.

-Eh ... quieres bailar?- pregunto tímido con la voz baja –Me encantaría- contesto la bella joven.

Inuyasha paso lentamente su masculina mano por la pequeña cintura de la joven su otra mano la extendió hacia arriba tocándola ligeramente.

Se comenzaron a mover al son de la melodía era lenta y una atmósfera romántica los rodeaba Kagome tenia una ligera sonrisa en sus labios esto era como un sueño para ella nunca su hubiera imaginado que algún día estaría así bailando con un apuesto príncipe.

Inuyasha observo el bello rostro de la joven sus hermoso ojos color azul lo hipnotizaban era hermosa no habia palabra alguna para describirla.

Bailaron por un largo tiempo hasta que decidieron salir y tomar un poco de aire al balcón.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto el príncipe a la joven –Si es solo que tengo un poco de frió- comento temblando un poco, Inuyasha se quito su saco y se lo puso.

-No no tienes que hacerlo- -No te preocupes tu lo necesitas mas que yo además yo no tengo frió-

Kagome sonrió –Que bellas se ven las estrellas- -Si...- Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano –No habia podido decírtelo pero te vez muy bien esta noche- de donde habia sacado el valor de decirle eso? Se pregunto.

La joven se sonrojo un poco –muchas gracias- ambos se quedaron viendo por un tiempo sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

Ambos podian sentir los suspiros de cada uno –Inuyasha....- susurro Kagome.

El youkai sintió como de pronto algo lo pico en el cuello y se alejo de la joven, golpeo con su mano su cuello para encontrarse con una inusual pulga.

-jijiji Hola amo Inuyasha veo que esta ocupado jijiji- -Maldito Myoga! Pero que inoportuno eres te voy a matar!- -No no amo! Le tengo importantes noticias!-

-Habla que en cuanto termines serás comida de perro- -Hay hay ya no quiero entonces decirle nada amo!- Inuyasha lo zarandeó un poco sobre su mano.

Kagome los veía confundida pero que estaba pasando? Hace un momento estaba apunto de besar a Inuyasha y ahora ... y ahora la verdad no sabia que pasaba.

-Habla rápido!- le grito –Bueno si pero no se enoje no sea maleducado amo y presénteme a esa bella señorita!-

-No tengo por que hacerlo!- grito furioso cerrando su puño en donde tenia a la pulga

-Inuyasha! No seas así con el!- le grito Kagome al ver como la pobre pulga habia quedado

-Mucho gusto soy Kagome!- -Ah mucho gusto señorita yo soy Myoga la pulga! Viejo amigo y consejero del príncipe Inuyasha!-

-Bah! Ya vas a decirme que pasa?- -Si, por supuesto amo lo que pasa es que eh estado vigilando las aldeas cercanas al castillo-

-Y? Eso que tiene que ver conmigo- pregunto el príncipe sin importancia –Que Naraku a estado atacándolas-

-Que dices?- pregunto confundido vio como de pronto el rostro de Kagome se lleno de preocupación.

-Dime Myoga eso donde ah sido?- pregunto la joven preocupada –Pues todas las aldeas de alrededor parece que quiere probar su poder-

-Oh no mi mamá! Souta!- susurro Kagome llena de miedo Inuyasha se le quedo observando No! Ella era suya nadie los podría separar nunca! No la dejaría irse no! Pero su familia también es importante por que tenia que pasar eso? Por que Naraku tenia de nuevo que arruinar su vida?

Inuyasha volteo a ver el piso en signo de derrota –Puedes irte – susurro Kagome no escucho lo que dijo –Que?- le pregunto confusa –Que puedes irte! Lárgate de aquí eres libre!-

La cara de la joven se ilumino era libre! Podía irse y salvar a su familia! Se sintió mal por un momento en verdad le estaba comenzando a agradar Inuyasha de hecho un poco mas que eso pero no podía dejar sola a su familia.

-Gracias Inuyasha! Muchas gracias no se como podré pagártelo!- Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta del castillo.

Inuyasha toco su mejilla y cerro los ojos –Ve con ella Myoga!- le grito enojado a la pulga

-Si...si señor- -Se le pasa algo quiero que me avises de inmediato entendiste?- -Si amo!-

Myoga salto tras Kagome hasta alcanzarla ambos subieron a uno de los caballos y cabalgaron velozmente hacia la aldea.

Miroku y Sango entraron corriendo al balcón –Pero que paso?- preguntaron confusos

–La deje ir- contesto Inuyasha su voz estaba vacía.

-Pero por que? Estabas apunto de romper la maldición!- Las cargadas nubes grises dejaron por fin caer el agua y una pesada lluvia cayo sobre el castillo.

-Ella no me pertenece- susurro Inuyasha sintió como las frías gotas de lluvia caían sobre su rostro.

Suspiro -Kagome....-

-Señor Naraku le tengo noticias- La demonio de pelo negro y ojos rojos se acerco a el

-Que pasa ahora Kagura?- Naraku se encontraba en su campamento lejos del castillo aun que habia mandado a Kagura a vigilarlo bien ya que planeaba pronto atacar.

-Es la campesina, Inuyasha la dejo escapar- -Que dices? Esta desafiándome!- Naraku se puso de pie –Quiero que la sigas! Ya no tiene a su protector para defenderla tiene que volver y si no lo hace mátala!-

-Si, señor- Kagura salió volando hacia la aldea

-Pronto acabare contigo Inuyasha.....- una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro

-Pronto....-

Review sip?

Je la música del baile apareció mágicamente... le pueden imaginar la que quieran...


	13. La batalla comienza

Holaaaaaaaa! Por fin les actualizo esta historia! Siempre tengo alguna clase de distracción que no me deja actualizar (escuela, hermanas, novio échenle la culpa a ellos) ok las explicaciones... Lo que dice Naraku en este capitulo será mejor explicado en los últimos dos que ya vienen, Kagome ya regreso a su casita y adivinen quien es el nuevo personaje? Gracias por los reviews! Les digo no revisen todos los días cada semana o 15 días actualizare. Prometido.

Voy a contestar algunos al final del fic.

Disclaimer: Nop no soy dueña de Inuyasha ni de la bella y la bestia

Bueno disfruten!

Como todas las noches sentada cerca de la ventana observaba como su hija corría hacia ella con los brazos abiertos gritando que habia vuelto y que todo estaría bien.

Claro que solo era su cabeza desde que Kagome habia desaparecido no podía dejar de pensar en ella como soñaba con poder ver de nuevo a su pequeña hija.

Hatsumi Higurashi cerro sus ojos y de nuevo comenzó a soñar como se reunía con su hija.

-Ya casi llego mamá no te preocupes!- se dijo a si mima Kagome mientras cabalgaba por el enorme y oscuro bosque, sentía como las pesadas gotas de lluvia caían en sus hombros desnudos.

Ya estaba cerca de la aldea podía ver las pocas luces a lo lejos, la lluvia empezaba a calmarse –Ya falta poco-

Hatsumi abrió sus ojos lentamente al oír un fuerte ruido, parecía el galope de un caballo, se puso de pie y se acerco mas a la ventana solo para cerciorarse.

Vio como una figura se acercaba a la cabaña no podía ver bien por que estaba oscuro, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

El frió viento de invierno entro por la endosa puerta de madera, La cansada mujer no podía ver nada. Su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte al ver como una figura se acercaba cada vez mas.

-Kagome?- susurro con ansias en su voz ¿podría ser su hija perdida? Corrió hacia donde la figura se encontraba.

Kagome apenas podía caminar el viaje habia sido bastante largo y estaba muy lastimada los árboles la habían rasguñado y la lluvia la habia dejado completamente mojada.

Al ver la figura de una mujer corriendo hacia ella hizo que un poco de adrenalina entrara a su cuerpo era su mamá como ansiaba poder abrazarla.

-Hija!- -Mama!- ambas de abrazaron con fuerza y comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos –Kagome no puedo creerlo! Estas viva!-

Kagome sonrió aun con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas –Hija vamos adentro quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que te paso-

Ambas entraron a la casa –Souta! Hijo baja!- Kagome se quedo viendo hacia fuera y susurro –Gracias Inuyasha-

En una de las cabañas del pueblo habia ruido mucha gente celebraba la llegada de Kouga el gran cazador.

Todo el pueblo lo admiraba era fuerte, inteligente y todas las mujeres del pueblo querían estar con el.

-Escuchen todos!- grito un hombre bajito entrando al lugar, todos se quedaron callados y lo observaron confundidos.

-La chica Kagome Higurashi! Ah vuelto!- a Kouga se le iluminaron los ojos al oír esto, siempre le habia gustado Kagome solo que habia estado tan ocupado en todo este tiempo que no habia podido hablar con ella lo suficiente.

Siempre que la veía en el pueblo estaba ocupada leyendo o haciendo otras cosas, era la única en el pueblo que no suspiraba por el cada vez que pasaba a su lado.

Eso verdaderamente lo enojaba pero siempre todo lo que se proponía lo conseguía y Kagome seria suya.

-

En el castillo todos se encontraban deprimidos especialmente Inuyasha quien se habia ido a encerrar a su cuarto y no quería que lo molestaran.

Miroku y Sango decidieron dejarlo eh ir a hablar con Shippo, Tanuki y Kirara sobre el asunto ellos también estaban deprimidos pensaron que por fin habían roto la maldición pero no era así.

-Hola chicos! Por que las caras largas?- pregunto Shippo confundió al verlos entrar a la cocina –Si, que pasa?- exclamo Tanuki algo preocupado.

Miroku dejo ir un largo suspiro y se recargo sobre la mesa de madera que estaba en la esquina derecha de la cocina junto con Sango.

-Vamos dígannos! – grito Shippo saltando sobre el monje –Esta bien chicos les diré, no hay necesidad de ocultarlo- volvió a suspirar y fijo su vista en el suelo.

-Kagome se fue- Todos se quedaron callados y lo vieron en shock –Que quieres decir con que se fue?- pregunto alterado Shippo.

-Si, Inuyasha la dejo ir- contesto tristemente Miroku –PERO QUE ESTA LOCO?- grito Shippo Tanuki lo volteo a ver con tristeza.

-No le digas así a Inuyasha, Shippo el lo hizo por una razón y hay que respetarla- contesto algo molesta Sango cruzando sus brazos.

-Solo nos queda esperar- agrego Miroku con esa mirada de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Kagome...- suspiro Shippo con melancolía.

-

Naraku observaba el castillo estaba a poca distancia de el, por fin tendría su venganza por fin destrozaría a Inuyasha y todo el legado de Inutaisho seria terminado por siempre.

El hombre cerro sus ojos podía recordar el rostro de su amada Izayoi en sus ojos, si no hubiera sido por ese maldito de Inutaisho ella estaría en sus brazos.

Recordó como Izayoi caminaba por los jardines del castillo su sedoso pelo negro ondeaba con el suave aire.

Sus hermosos ojos viendo las rosas, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerla.

Y lo hizo... fue así como se transformo en lo que era, siendo solo el consejero real no ayudaba Inutaisho era muy poderoso y si lo descubrían estaría muerto.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro se transformo en un hanyou, se fusiono con todos los demonios posibles aun conservando su ecescencia, así se habia hecho mucho mas poderoso de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

El pensamiento de los demonios comenzó a afectarle, derroto a Inutaisho en la guerra quería poder y gloria para el mismo.

Fue como llego con el final de la vida de su amada Izayoi, recordaba esa noche como si fuera ayer...

-

Inuyasha estaba sentado junto a la ventana sus ojos no estaban enfocados en nada, tenia a su espada entre sus brazos.

Estaba triste, extrañaba tener a Kagome cerca de el, en verdad sentía algo por ella? Ese extraño sentimiento que tenia era amor?

Inuyasha movió su cabeza no, no podía ser pero por que negarlo pensó? Ahora que estaba lejos de el era cuando mas dolía.

Si... la amaba pensó cerrando sus ojos cada vez que la tenia cerca su corazón se encendía y sus ojos se iluminaban.

Una extraña sensación de electricidad corría por todo su cuerpo, especialmente cuando la tocaba.

Sus hermoso rostro no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cabeza , su sonrisa sus hermosos ojos azules que parecían dos grandes cristales.

Hacían que su corazón latiera mas fuerte, Era por ella que habia comenzado a vivir de nuevo y era por ella quien viviría hasta el día de su muerte.

Pero Kagome lo querría? Como llegaría a querer a una persona como el, habia sido malo y despiadado con ella nunca pensando en sus sentimientos.

Pero ella lo habia cambiado, tenia que decirle! Tenia que decirle que la amaba que no le importaba lo que contestara solo quería decirle que ella tenia un lugar en su corazón.

El lugar mas importante dentro de el, tenia que pedirle perdón ... y lo haría! Iría a buscarla y le diría todo lo que siente.

"_Quise mostrarme ante ti como alguien de duro corazón el tiempo paso y me arrepentí ahora pediré tu perdón. _

_Mi indecisión causo el gran error me domino el temor hoy me descubrí y desee ante ti lo que hay en mi, ven quiero saber que eres realidad dame felicidad._

_Que hay en ti al reír, que hay en ti al llorar, lo quiero descubrir por que esperar? Siempre temí entregar mi vida hoy ya no es así me decidí y no habrá nada que lo impida quiero que mi corazón lo gocé._

_Un sentimiento el desconoce el amar sin freno entregándose..."_

Inuyasha tomo su espada y corrió hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban –Voy a buscar a Kagome!- grito el youkai entrando a la cocina.

A todos se les iluminaron los ojos y lo vieron perplejos –Que dices?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Como escucharon! Amo a Kagome! Fue un error dejarla ir! Y voy a ir por ella-

-Así se habla Inuyasha!- grito Shippo –Te acompañamos!- gritaron Miroku y Sango.

-No ustedes quédense que tal si Naraku ataca? El castillo estará desprotegido-

-Es verdad- comento Shippo Miroku y Sango se voltearon a ver –De acuerdo pero no te le declares ahí! Espera en llegar aquí!-dijo Sango con felicidad -Y no lo vayas a estropear!-

agrego Miroku.

Inuyasha sonrió, corrió hacia sus amigos y les dio un grande abrazo –Gracias- susurro

Todos lo vieron sorprendidos en verdad Kagome habia logrado cambiarlo nunca en su vida que habían estado junto a Inuyasha habían escuchado un agradecimiento salir por su boca.

-Te queremos amigo!- grito Miroku Inuyasha rió saliendo apurado de la cocina –No seas cursi monje!- todos rieron –ese es mi chico- comento Miroku.

Inuyasha corrió por los largos corredores del castillo escucho un extraño ruido en el enorme salon de fiestas situado a su izquierda.

-Ibas a algún lado Inuyasha?- dijo una fría voz.

Era Naraku...

-

Kagome yacía descansando en su habitación habia sido una larga noche y solo quería descansar se alegraba de que Naraku no habia atacado su poblado.

Comenzó a pensar en Inuyasha en el poco tiempo que habia estado lejos de el ya lo extrañaba deseaba poder ver sus hermosos ojos color ámbar una vez mas.

Se sonrojo un poco al pensar en lo que habia ocurrido la noche del baile sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir un poco mas fuerte.

Tenia sentimientos por el?

De pronto un fuerte aire derribo su ventana y una mujer vestida en un kimono blanco entro.

-Quien eres tu?- le grito la joven asustada cubriendo su rostro.

-Eso cuquilla no es de tu incumbencia, ahora vamonos!- Kagome la vio con confusión y nerviosismo.

"ir a donde?" Kagura la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hacia ella.

-Te digo que vengas!- le grito el demonio de ojos rojos –Suéltame!-

Kagura se harto y le dio un fuerte golpe en su cuello soltó una pluma fuera de la ventana destruida la cual se hizo mas grande y la subió a ella.

Su madre y Souta entraron corriendo a la habitación

–Kagome!-

Kagura salió volando con la joven inconsciente en su brazos.

Review... sip?

Naru: ya actualice jeje gracias por el Review

Irma Lair: jeje muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios me haces muy feliz, y la verdad que no eh actualizado por que eh estado algo ocupada con la escuela ya sabrás es un verdadero fastidio... Pero prometo actualizar mas rápido

Yukina: Muchas gracias , no me imagino que comenten mi fic en el receso pero que pena

Maronnagoya: Gracias! Y no creo que este fic tenga lemon... pero el de slave to love si tendrá una o dos escenitas coff shh secreto jaja.

Natsumi: wow una inspiración? Que va jaja me alegra que te gusten mis historias y te agradezco los comentarios y apuesto a que escribes igual o mejor que yo!

Moshi Moshi: wow impreso? ni yo lo tengo así! Cuídalo mucho jaja y muchísimas gracias!

Tomoe: gracias! Ya en este capitulo se vera mejor el personaje de Naraku.

Miles de gracias y por favor sigan leyendo que ya casi se acaba!


	14. Tristeza habita mi alma

Ahh casi un mes que no actualizo pero que pena discúlpenme en serio! Pero toda mi inspiración se fue... saben la maldita escuela provoca esto ja ja es broma sigan estudiando no me hagan caso, bueno se que les dije que solo faltaban 2 capítulos pero nop con este son tres ...lo lamento pero un poco de inspiración por fin me golpeo jeje Lo que pasa en este capitulo ya sabrán que, es por que Inuyasha esta inseguro de si mismo... por eso le cree... Bueno jaja lean! Miles de disculpas y muchísimas gracias por los reviews!

Se los dedico a todos ustedes que han esperado especialmente a Irma Lair por estarme recordando que tengo que actualizar jaja muchas gracias

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Inuyasha

Dioses y Monstruos

-Hermana!!- grito Souta viendo por la ventana sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, era su culpa por el era que su hermana habia tenido que estar en ese horrible lugar, tenia que ir a buscar ayuda

-Hijo a donde vas? es peligroso!- grito su madre tratando de seguirlo.

-Tengo que ayudarla mamá!- le contesto sin molestarse en voltear a verla bajo las escaleras y corrió hasta el centro del pueblo donde todos estaban reunidos celebrando que el gran héroe Kouga habia vuelto.

Souta subió al podio donde una banda estaba tocando -Niño baja de ahí!- gritaban los aldeanos -No!, tienen que ayudarme! mi hermana, la secuestraron!- grito todos lo vieron confundido -Que no tu hermana estaba muerta?- grito uno de ellos todos comenzaron a reír.

Kouga entro entre la multitud y todos se quedaron callados -Que dices niño?- pregunto con su profunda voz -Mi hermana señor, habia vuelto del castillo del bosque encantado pero alguien llego y se la llevo-

"Esta es mi oportunidad de pedirle matrimonio" pensó Kouga -Bien, yo te ayudare! quien viene conmigo! en busca de aventura y la muerte del horrible monstruo que vive en ese castillo!- -Yo!- gritaron la mayoría de los aldeanos del lugar -Vamos!- grito Kouga tomando una ballesta.

-Vamos!- gritaron al unísono los aldeanos que lo acompañarían con antorchas y varios instrumentos para el arado bastantes filosos.

-Souta que esta pasando?- pregunto su madre quien habia llegado un poco tarde al lugar ya que todos estaban tomando camino -Van a rescatar a mi hermana mamá! al principio no nos creían pero con el apoyo de Kouga lo van a hacer! es mi héroe!- comento el pequeño con los ojos iluminados.

-Hijo que no escuchaste lo que nos contó tu hermana? dijo que la bestia que se encontraba en ese lugar la habia dejado regresar, algo anda mal no creo que esa persona que la secuestro tenga que ver con el- dijo su madre pensativa.

-Pero que dices mamá! yo lo conocí! es un verdadero monstruo! créelo! lo vi con mis propios ojos!- su madre no sabia si creerle oh no eran las versiones completamente diferentes de su hija y de su hijo.

A quien debía creerle? -Quiero ir mamá!- La señora Higurashi lo tomo por la parte trasera de su camisa -No hijo es peligroso lo único que podemos hacer es esperar-

-

-Naraku...- sus palabras salieron de su boca como veneno –Veo que por fin decidiste atacar y no mandar a uno de tus secuaces- continuo Inuyasha con la espada bien agarrada en sus manos.

Naraku solo dejo ir una ligera risa –Oh Inuyasha, por fin te tengo donde quiero- Inuyasha corrió hacia el y ataco Naraku alcanzo a bloquearlo con su espada la cual no se comparaba con el poder de Tetsusaiga.

-Y donde es eso exactamente?- pregunto estaba cara a cara con su peor enemigo y estaba lo haría pagar, no se tenia que preocupar por proteger a Kagome y eso era un alivio para el.

-Ya veras- susurro el hanyou dando un salto hacia atrás agitando su espada –Pronto-

-

-Miroku! Sango! Es Naraku!- grito Shippo

-Pero como lo sabes?- preguntaron al unísono –Puedo olerlo! Esta peleando con Inuyasha!- grito el pequeño kitsune alterado.

-No te preocupes, lo ayudaremos!- dijo Sango corriendo fuera de la cocina –Espera! A donde vas?- grito Miroku siguiéndola –Por mi arma! Tenemos que ayudarlo!- contesto la joven aun corriendo.

-Bien, Shippo, Tanuki y Kirara vigilen las puerta traseras!-ordeno Miroku antes de correr tras Sango

-Si!- contestaron

-

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan lento- dijo Inuyasha atacándolo sin misericordia –Como alguien como tu pudo haber causado tanto dolor-

Los ataques de Naraku eran lentos y sin mucha fuerza nunca pensó Inuyasha que esta esperada pelea seria así -Dices eso pensando en tu madre?-

Inuyasha le dio un fuerte golpe arrebatando de sus manos su espada y manándola a volar lejos de donde estaban.

Tetsusaiga estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Naraku el cual se veía tan confidente como siempre.

-No vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre!- grito Inuyasha acercando un poco mas la espada a su cuello Naraku comenzó a reír.

-Grito como una perra en celo cuando la mate- comento Naraku aun con esa sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Inuyasha soltó la espada y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños –Como te atreves a decir eso de ella!- grito furioso golpeándolo.

-Oh pero es verdad Inuyasha ella casi era mía, corrió a mis brazos cuando llegue con la noticia de tu padre- Inuyasha dejo de golpearlo –Que estupideces dices?- pregunto ambos estaba tirado en el suelo el youkai arriba de el con los puños llenos de sangre.

-Tu madre... era la mujer mas bella jamás y yo estaba enamorado de ella maldito el día en que conoció a tu padre-

-Sabia que querías algo con mi madre! Notaba la manera tan horripilante que te atrevías a verla!- contesto Inuyasha con su mano en el cuello de Naraku.

-Ja Ja por ella fue que me convertí en esto, yo mate a tu padre- Inuyasha recordó lo que habia leído en aquella carta que le fue entregada a su madre informaba sobre la muerte del gran Inutaisho.

-Tu?- grito Inuyasha –Alguien tan débil como tu derroto a mi padre?- no podía creerlo, El sabia que Naraku habia matado a su madre era por eso que le tenia tanto rencor y odio pero nunca pensó que también su padre habia sido su presa.

-Ja Ja créeme no fue una presa fácil- comento despreocupado sangre salía de su boca Inuyasha lo veía con ojos llenos de furia quería matarlo en ese mismo momento pero decidió escuchar sus ultimas palabras.

Oprimió su mano en su cuello dejando enterrar sus garras, pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir –Vas a matarme Inuyasha?- dijo Naraku con su tenebrosa voz.

-Dime como los mataste!- grito Inuyasha golpeándolo en la cara Naraku rió una risa sádica salía de sus venenosos labios.

-Sabes los rumores que recorren estos bosques, para tener mas poder me fusioné con miles de demonios para crear este cuerpo, fue como derrote a tu padre-

Naraku tenia una cínica sonrisa –Fui después por tu madre pensé que ya lo tenia todo, fue cuando las voces de los otros demonios comenzaron a aterrorizarme y cambiar mi perspectiva ya que tenia a tu madre en mis brazos decidí matarla lenta y dolorosamente –

Naraku logró safarse de Inuyasha –Vas a morir maldito!- grito el demonio tomando su espada y corriendo hacia el Naraku esquivo su ataque miles de extensiones largas de un material viscoso salieron de su espalda y comenzaron a atacarlo.

-No lo creo- susurro Naraku con su sonrisa maligna.

-

-Fuego mágico!- grito Shippo tratando de ahuyentar a los demonios que entraban por todas las ventanas del castillo.

Tanuki se habia transformado en una enorme masa amarilla para cubrir las ventanas pero tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-Tenemos que ir por Sango y Miroku!- grito Shippo –Si!- contesto Tanuki volando fuera de ahí con Shippo encima de el.

-

Sango caminaba por los corredores del castillo sabia que los demonios estaban entrando al castillo y que Inuyasha estaba peleando contra Naraku tenia que hacer algo.

De pronto sintió como una cálida mano tomo la suya era Miroku quien lo veía despreocupado y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Miroku?- susurro la joven –Sango solo quiero que sepas que....- el monje de radiantes ojos azules bajo su cabeza.

-Pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada el levantó la mirada y volvió a sonreír –Es solo que quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase siempre estaré contigo-

El corazón de la bella joven comenzó a latir mas fuerte –Si, lo se- -No, no entiendes Sango- Miroku tomo su mano entre las suyas.

-Yo te amo- insistió Sango se quedo paralizada "me ama?" el monje dejo salir una nerviosa risa –Si, me pareció un buen momento para decírtelo-

Sango se abalanzo contra el poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que Miroku respondía el abrazo –Yo también te amo Miroku siempre lo eh hecho – susurro la joven con lagrimas en sus ojos –No llores hermosa se que todo terminara pronto- susurro Miroku en su oído.

-Es verdad! Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Inuyasha- ambos se separaron aun tomados de la mano comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta principal.

-

-Por que solo esquivas!- grito Inuyasha atacándolo sin misericordia todas esas extensiones eran muy lentas y las cortaba fácilmente con su espada el problema era que se recuperaban muy rápido.

De pronto su sensible nariz comenzó a capturar un olor conocido su rostro se ilumino era Kagome, habia vuelto!

Inuyasha dejo de pelear Kagome habia vuelto nunca pensó que lo haría su corazón estaba latiendo mas fuerte de lo normal su olor era inconfundible era ella.

-Que pasa Inuyasha? Ya te cansaste?- pregunto Naraku atacándolo de nuevo era su oportunidad sabia que Inuyasha perdería algo de fuerza al ver que la campesina estaba cerca su plan habia funcionado.

-En tus sueños!- grito Inuyasha siguiendo con su ataque tenia que proteger a Kagome pase lo que pase .

-

Kagome abrió los ojos, "donde estaba?" "Se pregunto estaba en verdad volando?" Podía ver los árboles pasando bajo sus pies.

Se habia desmayado y no podía recordar bien lo que habia pasado su cabeza esta hecha un lío.

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo una voz "quien era?" –Ya casi llegamos-

"llegar a donde?" pensó de pronto vio el castillo ...

Estaba regresando con Inuyasha pero por que?

Al estar a unos metros del castillo la pluma en la que estaban entro por una ventana y las llevo hacia donde Naraku eh Inuyasha se encontraban.

-Kagome!- grito el demonio dejando de atacar –Ese es un error- murmuro Naraku encajando una de sus extensiones al cuerpo de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha!- grito la joven al ver como el demonio gritaba del dolor –Suéltame!- Kagome logro safarse de los brazos de Kagura y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

-Estas bien?- pregunto la joven hincándose a su lado –Si, ahora que estas aquí- susurro Inuyasha con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Naraku comenzó a reír –Pero que conmovedor- dijo acercándose a ellos –Aléjate de el!- grito Kagome poniéndose frente a Inuyasha.

-Nunca pensé que serias tan buena actriz- musito el mitad demonio con una sonrisa –Al verte pensé que eras una pequeña inocente pero me has ayudado a completar mis planes-

-De que esta hablando Kagome?- pregunto Inuyasha volteándola a ver lo vio no le gusto era una cara de preocupación podía oler el miedo saliendo de su ser.

Naraku siguió riendo –No te dijo?- pregunto –Hicimos un trato ella a estado fingiendo que te quiere, por que habría de estar con un monstruo como tu Inuyasha? Pensaste que todo era verdad? Ja no me hagas reír Buen trabajo Kagome-

-No Inuyasha no le hagas caso al principio si admito que quería salir de este lugar pero con el tiempo aprendí a quererte-

Inuyasha no dijo nada su mirada estaba fija en el piso Lo habia engañado? Todo este tiempo pensando que habia encontrado a la persona que habia logrado cambiar su forma de ser y de pensar pero todo habia sido una sucia trampa.

Miroku y Sango habían llegado en el momento que Naraku dijo su confección ambos no podian creerlo Kagome no era así no podía ser.

Lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en el rostro de la joven –Por favor Inuyasha tienes que creerme- Kagome no sabia si lo amaba no sabia lo que era amor pero si se preocupaba por el y le tenia un cariño especial seria amor?

-Aléjate de mi- susurro Inuyasha sus palabras salieron como veneno de sus labios –Pero...- Inuyasha se levanto y la aventó lejos de el.

Sango corrió a ayudarla –Sango! Cuidado!- corrió Miroku detrás de ella.

Kagome comenzó a llorar –Perdóname Inuyasha- susurro la joven. –Kagome estas bien?- pregunto Sango ayudándola a levantarse –Tu si me crees?- musito la joven –Si, si te creo-

Miroku ayudo a ambas –será mejor que nos movamos de aquí- insistió el monje –Si- replico Sango.

-Tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes!- estallo Inuyasha ahora la ira era lo que lo impulsaba a pelear todo aquel enojo que habia tratado de contener por tantos años habia sumergido para acabar con su peor enemigo Naraku....

-Kagura... mantenlos entretenidos...- exclamo Naraku refiriéndose a Miroku y Sango –Si, señor Naraku-

Inuyasha volteo a ver a Miroku para saber si necesitaba ayuda el hizo una seña de que no –Estaremos bien Inuyasha no somos unos niños pequeños-

El demonio asintió y comenzó a atacar a Naraku todo el sufrimiento terminaría en ese mismo momento.

La pelea no era fácil Naraku era muy poderoso Inuyasha comenzó a atacar con su espada pero el era inútil todas su extensiones tapaban los ataques.

Necesitaba de una técnica para derrotarlo –Eres lento Inuyasha- reía Naraku al atacarlo –Cállate!- grito Inuyasha volviendo a abalanzarlo.

Naraku esquivo el golpe y pego su espada mandándola a volar lejos "Oh no" pensó Inuyasha tenia que ir por ella.

Naraku lo tomo con uno de sus tentáculos amarrándolo entre ellos sentía como sus huesos se quebraban

–Sabes hay otro rumor paseando los bosques-

Kagome podía ver como los tentáculos de Naraku aplastaban a Inuyasha tenia que ayudarlo tenia que ir por su espada.

-Quiero que pelees con tu máximo poder....- murmuro Naraku.

El demonio se percato de que Kagome estaba corriendo hacia donde estaba la espada alcanzo a agarrara con uno de sus tentáculos.

-Ya no tengo necesidad de que estés viva campesina, este es el momento en que mueres- Naraku comenzó a apretar el tentáculo que la tenia atrapada.

Su aire se estaba acabando y sus huesos estaban apunto de hacerse polvo.

-Suéltala!- grito Inuyasha Naraku solo reía –No puedes hacer nada para detenerme!- grito Naraku

Sango y Miroku estaban teniendo un mal momento con Kagura ella era muy poderosa y no podian dejar que su guardia se cayera.

-Kagome!- grito Sango –Tenemos que ayudarla- -La vista enfrente! Estúpida!- le grito Kagura lastimándola

–SANGO!- grito Miroku quería abrir su agujero negro pero los insectos venenosos de Naraku estaban ahí ya habia tenido malas experiencias con ellos casi moría.

-Todo esta apunto de terminar para ti Inuyasha, eres mío...- musito Naraku con su venenosa sonrisa.

-Inuyasha....- susurro Kagome con el poco aire que le quedaba –Ayúdame.....-

Los ojos de Inuyasha comenzaron a perder ese color ámbar para reemplazarlo con un color rojo... tan rojo como la sangre.

Sus colmillos y garras comenzaron a crecer y una rayas de color morado comenzaron a formarse en cada lado de sus mejillas.

Una sonrisa maligna apareció en el rostro de Inuyasha.... revelando sus enormes colmillos....

....Quería......Sangre......

Review sip?


	15. Felices para siempre

Kagome observo como esos hermosos ojos color ámbar se habían transformado en un rojo carmesí no habia aire en sus pulmones no podía pensar tenia miedo ... miedo a morir en las manos de Naraku.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha desapareció al percatarse que Naraku lo observaba trono sus largos dedos esperando cualquier movimiento que lo invitara a atacar.

Naraku comenzó a reir –Vaya por fin puedo pelear con el verdadero Inuyasha-

-Por que no atacas?- pregunto Inuyasha entre dientes –Tienes miedo?-

Naraku rió y apretó un poco mas los tentáculos con los que tenia a Kagome ya inconsciente

-Miedo? Es lo que tu deberías tener-

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un instante, una pequeña eternidad.

Inuyasha ataco con sus enormes y filosas garras, logro romper los tentáculos que sujetaban a Kagome la tomo entre sus brazos y la observo por un momento antes de dejarla en el suelo y comenzar una furiosa pelea contra su agresor.

Los tentáculos que habia cortado velozmente volvieron a crecer y comenzaron a atacarlo, Inuyasha esquivo todos cortándolos con sus garras pero cada vez parecía haber mas.

Miroku camino lentamente hacia donde yacía Sango en el suelo –Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado Sango sonrió recargándose en el para poder pararse –Estaré bien- dijo tomando su arma.

Miroku sonrió y se puso de pie junto a ella –Te amo- susurro

-Yo mas- contesto corriendo hacia Kagura –Ve con Kagome!- grito

Miroku corrió hacia donde se encontraba Kagome –Te encuentras bien?- pregunto levantándola por la espalda

Shippo se acerco a ellos –Shippo corre ve por agua!- le dijo Miroku

-Si!- contesto el pequeño apresurando su paso hacia la cocina.

-Todo estará bien Kagome, Inuyasha es fuerte todo esto terminará pronto ya veras- trato Miroku de reconfortar a la joven que estaba inconsciente.

Inuyasha seguía atacando a Naraku los ataques le eran un callejón sin salida.

-Vamos pensé que eras mas fuerte- grito

Inuyasha dejo ir un fuerte rugido y lo ataco a la cabeza logro cortar su mejilla derecha.

Todo se quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que Naraku comenzó a reir de nuevo.

-Vamos pensé que seria una venganza gloriosa con esto pagas la muerte de tu madre y de tu padre Inuyasha? Sabes que ambos fueron exquisitos de matar-

-CALLATE!- grito

Inuyasha volvió a atacarlo Miroku lo vio preocupado tenia que hacer algo para que su cuerpo dejara de crecer así era como un camaleón tenia que haber una forma.

Si no hacían nada Inuyasha pronto se cansaría y si por algún milagro lograra matarlo también ellos morirían si no lograban controlar su sangre.

Aun que a Kagome no la habia lastimado fue bastan ante extraño.

Shippo llego corriendo con un pequeño trapo y agua.

Miroku lo tomo y comenzó a limpiar la frente de Kagome con ella –Estará bien?- pregunto el pequeño Shippo.

-Eso espero- respondió el monje vertiendo algo de agua en su rostro.

Kagome abrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar con dificultad –Donde esta Inuyasha- pregunto asustada.

-El esta bien, trata de recuperarte- exclamo Miroku.

-Um no se si sea este buen momento pero... creo que debería decirles que tenemos mas compañía- comenzó Shippo a decir.

-A que te refieres con mas compañía?- pregunto volteando a todos lados aun con Kagome en sus brazos.

-A que humanos se están acercando con antorchas al castillo- grito Shippo asustado

-Eso no puede ser! Es casi imposible encontrar este lugar- trato de razonar Miroku.

-En serio! Un niño los guiaba!-

Kagome reacciono a esto –un niño?- pregunto preocupada –Estas seguro?-

Shippo asintió –Oh Dios tiene que ser Souta!- Kagome comenzó a ponerse de pie pero estaba demasiado débil y callo de nuevo a los brazos de Miroku.

-No puede ser! No quiero que entren este lugar esta lleno de demonios! Los mataran a todos tengo que advertirles!- trato de ponerse de pie de nuevo pero Miroku la tomo fuerte de los brazos.

-No! Estas muy débil, los demonios que entraron te mataran nosotros iremos!-

-Si!- dijo Shippo haciéndose el valiente

-Donde están Tanuki y Kirara?- pregunto Miroku cargando a Kagome entre sus brazos.

-Aun están vigilando las puertas!- dijo Shippo corriendo tras ellos.

-Bien, Kagome tu te quedaras con ellos mientras les informamos a los demás sobre el peligro que hay aquí de acuerdo?-

-ok- suspiro Kagome –Solo espero que Inuyasha Y Sango estén bien-

-

-Sabes cazadora eres muy lenta para mi- dijo Kagura bloqueando fácilmente los ataques de Sango.

-Ya veras lo que es ser lenta!- logro golpearla con su Hiraikotsu en el pecho la mando volar hacia atrás.

-eso te enseñara! Nunca subestimes a una mujer enojada! – grito corriendo en busca de Tetsusaiga para poder dársela a Inuyasha.

El castillo estaba lleno de demonios no fue fácil llegar a las puertas principales donde se acercaban cientos de humanos con antorchas.

Tenia que haber alguna forma de detenerlos si entraban era segura su muerte...

-Kirara! Ayuda a mover los muebles hacia la puerta no podemos dejar que nadie entre!- grito Miroku terminando de matar a uno de los pequeños demonios que estaba cerca de el.

-No seas tonto Miroku! Aun así están otras puertas y ventanas por detrás!- agrego Shippo quien estaba sobre Kirara.

Miroku lo volteo a ver y sonrió –Si, pero ellos no lo saben-

-

Sango tomo la espada corrió hacia Inuyasha la batalla era violenta y el youkai las llevaba de perder estaba muy herido sangre escurría sobre su cuerpo, mas aun así peleaba contra Naraku como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Inuyasha!- grito desesperada tratando de alcanzarlo para darle su espada los tentáculos de Naraku la tacaban sin misericordia uno de ellos logro enterrarse en su hombro.

-AAAH!- grito de dolor Inuyasha se percato de esto y corto con sus garras el tentáculo.

Sango lo vio y sonrió con la espada en la mano –Acábalo- susurro desmayándose.

Inuyasha tomo la espada entre sus manos sintió la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo este era el momento el momento de hacerlo pagar por todo el daño que le habia hecho a el y a su familia por fin lo haría pagar.

El demonio lamió sus labios aun sentía sus colmillos filosos sobre su lengua aun que casi habia sido destrozado por Naraku, lo veía con una sonrisa maligna tomo fuertemente la espada entre sus manos y susurro

-Nos veremos en el infierno-

Naraku lo vio inmóvil sabia que Inuyasha estaba muy débil como para derrotarlo se puso en guardia y espero el ataque para su sorpresa el príncipe llego por detrás y enterró su espada en su espalda.

-GAH!- Naraku grito del dolor.

Inuyasha se alejo de nuevo lamió la sangre de la espada y rió, la levanto sobre su cabeza y golpeo el piso con ella una extraña fuerza salió directamente hacia su enemigo.

Un resplandor salió por todas las ventanas del castillo.

Las personas que estaba fuera tratando de abrir la puerta salieron huyendo.

-A donde creen que van!- grito enfurecido Kouga.

Miroku se percato de que todos los humanos habían salido corriendo al igual de la luz que salía por todas la ventanas del castillo inmediatamente pensó en Sango e Inuyasha estarían bien?

-Que fue eso?- grito Kagome cubriéndose los ojos

Miroku la vio preocupado –Eso me gustaría saber-

-Inuyasha...- suspiro Kagome zafándose de los brazos de Miroku

-Tengo que ir a ayudarlo!- grito corriendo sacando la energía que quedaba en su cuerpo para poder llegar con el.

-Kagome!- grito Shippo

-Déjala ella estará bien... Kirara ve con ella!- grito Miroku

Kirara asintió y la siguió.

Al caminar por los corredores del castillo se dio cuenta que todos los demonios se habia ido no habia ni una sola alma no podía entender que era lo que pasaba...

-

Souta habia logrado escapar de las garras de su madre no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada... salió por la ventana de su cuarto tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, sabia que su madre se habia quedado dormida y era la oportunidad perfecta para salir.

Logro alcanzarlos todos iban con antorchas en sus manos algunos se veían asustados al cruzar tan tenebroso bosque mas no Kouga parecía ser el único que se veía decidido a rescatar a su hermana.

La verdad es que el nunca le habia caído bien, era muy presumido y parecía que solo le importaban las apariencias sabia que a Kagome tampoco le agradaba pero el era el único capaz de poder rescatarla del temible demonio Inuyasha.

-

Kagome logro entrar al lugar donde se encontraba Inuyasha peleando, lo primero que vio fue a Sango tendida en el suelo corrió hacia ella dejando ir un pequeño grito de miedo en su camino hacia su amiga habia pisado extraños pedazos viscosos se dio cuenta que era pedazos de cuerpo...

El suelo a su alrededor estaba lleno de ellos el suelo parecía ser una especie de piscina de sangre la joven cubrió su rostro con su mano estaba apunto de vomitar con el olor putrefacto.

Inuyasha se encontraba en el centro con su espada en alto observando a lo poco que quedaba de Naraku solo era su torso y parte de su rostro el cual se veía asustado aun así veía a Inuyasha intensamente podía sentir el odio irradiaba de el.

Una sonrisa apareció en aquella faz maligna.

-Crees que ya me derrotaste?- dijo seguro de si mismo

El hanyou alzo su espada

-Aun no termino contigo...-

Naraku rió -ja, ja, ja, no importa cuanto trates tengo miles de demonios fusionados en mi cuerpo pueden arreglar cualquier daño...-

Inuyasha dejo ir una carcajada con su espada apunto al techo.

-Estas seguro de eso. . .?-

Naraku al igual que Kagome voltearon a ver hacia arriba.

Eran...

-

Kouga logro entrar al castillo por una de las muchas ventana rotas que tenia el castillo, camino por los corredores del castillo –Pero que enorme lugar- se dijo a si mismo.

Souta habia mostrado el camino hacia las ventanas rotas a Kouga pero cuando le pidió ayuda para poder subir el muy canalla lo dejo abajo.

Tenia que encontrar alguna otra forma de entrar...

-

Miroku camino por la entrada principal del castillo –Al parecer ya todos se fueron, que habrá sido esa luz?-

Shippo alzo sus brazos –No tengo idea... no crees que deberíamos ir a ayudar a Inuyasha?- pregunto el pequeño.

-Creo que es una buena idea ... estoy preocupado por Sango y Kagome-

Shippo suspiro –Yo también... pero que tal si regresan?-

Miroku camino hacia los ventanales –Oye hay alguien ahí... no es el hermano de Kagome?-

Shippo corrió hacia el –Si! Vamos hay que dejarlo entrar-

-HEY NIÑO!- grito Miroku agitando los brazos.

Souta logro verlo y corrió hacia la puerta

Kirara quito todos los artefactos que habían puesto en la puerta para cubrirla, Miroku la abrió y el pequeño Souta entro con una ligera sonrisa.

-Donde esta mi hermana?- pregunto Souta preocupado la sonrisa con la que habia entrado se habia desvanecido por completo.

Miroku tomo su brazo

-Vamos síganme-

Todos los demás caminaron tras el en silencio.

-

...Demonios miles de demonios llenaban el techo observando a Naraku eh Inuyasha.

-Creo que estos demonios están hambrientos...- susurro Inuyasha

Naraku los vio con miedo –No! No pueden! Yo soy su amo!-

Los demonios se alanzaron contra el sin piedad.

-Nooo!-

Kagome cubrió sus ojos rápidamente solo pudo escuchar el susurro del grito de Naraku al parecer estaba muerto y no lo volverían a ver nunca.

Inuyasha soltó su espada y callo al suelo sobre sus rodillas.

-Inuyasha...- susurro Kagome

-Ve...- dijo Sango quien ya habia abierto sus ojos –Yo estaré bien- sonrió ligeramente.

Kagome asintió y camino lentamente hacia su amado.

Movió su brazo para tocar el hombro de Inuyasha pero el reacciono mucho mas rápido que ella tomando su mano entre sus garras.

-No me toques traidora- dijo aventándola

Kouga logro encontrar el cuarto donde tenían cautiva a Kagome, el lugar estaba lleno de sangre habia una joven tirada en el suelo al levantar la mirada vio como el demonio lastimaba a su amada.

El joven corrió hasta donde se encontraban y tomo a Kagome de la cintura.

Ella lo vio asustada.

-Kouga...?-

-No te preocupes amor estoy aquí para defenderte-

Inuyasha lo vio atónito. Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar relámpagos al parecer una tormenta se acercaba.

-De que demonios estas hablando?- pregunto alzando su ceja.

-Vamos monstruo vi como la estabas lastimando ve como devoraste a toda esta gente! Solo quedo como recuerdo su sangre-

-Devorar?- repitio Kagome observándolo con ojos de asombro no tenia ni idea de cómo habia llegado ahí nunca pensó que lo vería... no después de haberle dicho que no a su propuesta de matrimonio.

-Si... estoy aquí para rescatarte –

Inuyasha sabia que Kagome lo habia traicionado pero por que ese raro sentimiento surgía en su interior ...

-No Kouga ... Inuyasha no es ningún monstruo el... el es...-

El hanyou la vio fijamente aun se podía percibir el dolor en sus ojos.

-No digas tonterías Kagome en este mismo momento terminare con ese maldito que se atrevió a tocarte-

La joven al oír esto se puso entre los dos apuestos jóvenes.

-Estas completamente loco! No lo vas a lastimar! No aquí! el no te ah hecho nada!-

Inuyasha movió a Kagome hacia un lado.

-Déjalo si quiere pelear vamos no tengo nada mejor que hacer-

lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la joven.

Inuyasha tuvo que combatir aquel deseó de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, ella no era digna de confianza y tenia que luchar todos aquellos sentimientos que ella habia despertado en el.

Kouga sin decir mas se abalanzo contra Inuyasha, ambos cayeron al suelo.

Inuyasha las tenia de ganar el era mucho mas fuerte que Kouga aun que el no era ningún tonto tomaba las cosas de alrededor para apalearlo.

Tomo una enorme piedra y la golpeo contra la cabeza del demonio.

Inuyasha le dio un puñetazo que lo mando volar hacia el balcón.

Kagome corrió hacia Kouga

-Inuyasha por favor déjalo, sabes que tu eres mucho mas fuerte que el-

la lluvia ya habia comenzado a caer Miroku y los demás ya habían entrado a la habitación.

-Inuyasha... ya déjalo ir- dijo el Monje acercándose a el.

Ah ya quería terminar con todo esto pero como le dolía que su amor estuviera defendiéndolo.

Inuyasha se puso de rodillas golpeo el suelo con toda su fuerza, el castillo tembló fuertemente.

-Lárguense... antes de que me arrepienta-

Kagome se quedo observándolo Miroku se acerco a ella y le hizo una señal para que lo dejara ir al menos por el momento.

Ella asintió ayudando a Kouga a levantarse del piso, estaba muy mal herido.

Kagome al caminar cerca de Inuyasha susurro

-Te amo-

Kouga al escuchar aquellas palabras se abalanzo contra Inuyasha.

Ambos rodaron hacia el borde de la torre.

Kagome y Miroku corrieron hacia ellos.

Kouga le dio un golpe a Inuyasha que lo mando fuera de la torre, el pensó rápido y logro tomar la mano de su enemigo.

Ambos se encontraban al borde de la muerte.

Kouga logro agarrase de una de las estatuas mientras que Inuyasha habia logrado sostenerse de su pierna.

-Inuyasha!- grito Kagome asustada.

-Miroku tienes que ayudarlos!- grito

Kouga comenzó a mover sus pies tratando de que Inuyasha resbalara y cayera a su muerte.

Las manos de Kouga se resbalaban lentamente.

Miroku logro tomarlo ambas manos solo que la lluvia no ayudaba mucho.

Los relámpagos comenzaron a caer contra el castillo destruyendo parte de los cimientos.

Todos corrieron a ayudar a Miroku.

-Busquen una cuerda!- grito el monje

Tanuki no se podía transformar ni Kirara los podía ayudar, los relámpagos estaban demasiado fuertes y podian poner en peligro también sus vidas.

Kouga siguió moviendo sus piernas.

-Deja de hacer eso o te soltare!- grito furioso Miroku

-No te atreves!-

Miroku lo vio con sus ojos llenos de ira estaba en peligro la vida de su amo y mejor amigo.

Inuyasha lo volteó a ver y le hizo una señal para que lo soltara.

Miroku lo pensó por un momento decidió hacerle caso el monje sonrió y lo dejo ir.

-Nooo!- grito Kagome golpeándolo.

Shippo comenzó a llorar -Eres un maldito Miroku como pudiste!-

Ambos se habia perdido por completo, Miroku permaneció serio tratando de ver algo en el abismo en el cual habían caído pero todo era oscuridad.

Souta abrazo a su hermana, pero que habia hecho... quería en verdad a Inuyasha?

Kirara habia traído a Sango asta ellos en su espalda ella también estaba llorando no habia nada que se pudiera hacer...

De pronto vieron como una mano surgía tomando cualquier cosa que hubiera a su alcance para detenerse.

Era Inuyasha!

Todos se acercaron a el para ayudarlo.

-Estábamos tan asustados!- grito Shippo dando saltos a su alrededor.

Kagome no dijo nada mas solo lo vio con un gran alivio.

Inuyasha la vio por un instante no la podía perdonar y no lo haría...

Todos entraron al castillo empapados.

La lluvia ya habia cesado.

Después de mas elogios Inuyasha subió a su cuarto solo quería descansar y que nadie lo molestara.

Kagome se despidió de todos con mucha tristeza, no los quería dejar ir pero tenia también a Souta y a su madre.

-No te vayas- dijeron todos al unísono

Estaban reunidos alrededor de la cama de Sango.

-Estas segura de que no hay nada que te convenza de quedarte- pregunto Sango triste, Miroku estaba a su lado tomando su mano.

-No... esa razón ya no me quiere mas- dijo con melancólica

fingió una sonrisa –Pero por favor vayan a visitarme-

Abrazo a todos y camino lentamente fuera del castillo con Souta a su lado.

En su ultima vista del inmenso lugar localizo una sombra en un de las torres del castillo observándola.

Kagome se detuvo un instante puso la mano sobre su corazón y sonrió.

-

Pasaron dos semanas sin señal alguna del castillo o alguno de sus residentes.

Ya se habia dado por vencida... sabia que no lo volvería a ver...

Camino por los hermosos pastizales que rodeaban su casa, el viento soplaba suavemente sobre las hojas de los árboles.

Se recostó y observo las nubes moviéndose lentamente.

Y era ahí como su pequeño cuento de hadas terminaba lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Los cuentos de hadas no existen...

Escucho un ligero galope dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba ya habían sido muchos sus sueños despierta donde los escuchaba, como su príncipe azul galopaba en su radiante caballo blanco a rescatarla de la vida monótona que hasta entonces llevaba.

Kagome alzo la mirada y vio a Inuyasha parado junto a su caballo blanco observándola detenidamente.

La joven froto sus ojos para poder levantarse de aquel triste sueño,

Pero la imagen no se iba, Kagome camino lentamente hacia el al llegar le dio una fuerte cachetada la cual dejo su mejilla roja.

Comenzó a llorar con toda intensidad y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho.

-Por que!- gritaba –Por que me dejaste tan preocupada todo este tiempo!-

Inuyasha no se movió ni dijo nada.

Kagome se canso y recargo su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho de su amado.

Inuyasha la abrazo con fuerza.

-Te odio- susurro Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió

-Eso es una lastima- murmuro –Por que yo te amo...-

Ella cerro sus ojos con fuerza, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Inuyasha...-

Ambos se observaron detenidamente los hermoso ojos de Kagome azul cristalino expresaban un millón de emociones poco a poco sus rostros fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios se unieron y crearon un dulce beso que pareció durar una eternidad.

Una extraña luz los rodeo y el cabello de Inuyasha comenzó a cambiar de color a un negro azabache, las garras de desvanecieron al igual que sus colmillos.

La maldición se habia acabado, al fin podrían vivir felices.

Kagome a lo lejos pudo ver a sus amigos en un enorme carruaje.

Todos se habia transformado en humanos.

Inuyasha y Kagome rieron al ver como todos se abrazaban y gritaban de felicidad al igual que los sirvientes que habia sido transformados salían corriendo del bosque.

-Crees que viviremos felices por siempre?- pregunto Kagome

Inuyasha sonrió

-Tenemos una eternidad para averiguarlo...-

...Fin...

review... sip?

Ok , ok! Lo se me tarde un año en actualizar pero aquí les vengo con un capitulo de 10 hojas... espero que les guste la verdad es que fue un verdadero reto terminar este fic especialmente con mi novio que no puede mantener las manos con el ... en fin! Que les puedo decir? Muchísimas gracias por haberlo leído y por tenerme tanta paciencia para aquellas que no hayan leído slave to love se los recomiendo por favor dejen sus reviews y un nuevo fic y mas capítulos de slave to love vienen en camino! Muchas gracias de nuevo! Disfruten


End file.
